


Plastic Relationship

by InvisibleAce



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jeremy is a mess, M/M, Pining lots of pining, Post-Squip, Underage Drinking, it jumps from POV sometimes but it's mostly Jeremy's, rich as a lisp i just don't feel like writing it, self-deprecating thoughts, the mean girls musical is great btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: It’s senior year and Jeremy’s planning on making the most of it. Everything’s going according to plan until Michael blindsides him with great news: he’s got a boyfriend.Jeremy loves Michael but Michael is dating Rich.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write about Jealous!Jeremy bc tbh that's one of my fav Jeremys. Then I got the idea of the squad putting on a production of Mean Girls musical. I mushed them together and got this mess. I think it'll end up being an good mess. An okay-ish mess at best. 
> 
> Like always, ignore any mistakes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jeremy anxiously skimmed the cast list, grinning when he saw his part. He was surprised that he actually got the role he tried out for. His friends told him that he was just too hard on himself and that of course he’d get it. Christine had somehow gotten Mr. Reyes to agree to putting on their (totally legal) version of the Mean Girls musical. He’s sure there was some form of blackmailing going on, or the promise of hot pockets. It’s best that he doesn’t know, that’s what Christine told him anyway. 

**Mean Girls Casting:**

**Cady Heron - Christine Canigula**

**Janis Sarkisian - Jenna Rolan**

**Damian Hubbard - Jeremy Heere**

**Regina George - Chloe Valentine**

**Gretchen Weiners - Brooke Lohst**

**Karen Smith - Madeline Anderson**

**Aaron Samuels - Jake Dillinger**

“Why, is that my Damian over there?” Came a voice down the hall. Jenna. Jeremy grinned as she walked over. She wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed to lunch. He slung an arm over her shoulders and bumped her hip with his.

“Congrats on getting Janis,” Jeremy pulled her a little closer. “I’m looking forward to playing your platonic other half.”

“Likewise.” She beamed.

After the whole Squip incident (‘Squipcident’ according to Rich) the popular kids befriended Jeremy and Michael. The group joined the two at their lunch table one day without any warning. It was a bit awkward at first but after many apologies and talking through everything, the awkwardness faded away. He found himself drifting towards Jenna more times than not. She became his second best friend in no time. She was just as big as a nerd as him and Michael, often joining their video game sessions.

Jenna knew what it felt like to be an outsider, to be invisible. She opened up to Jeremy one night about everything. She started learning everyone's business because no one cared about learning hers. Chloe and Brooke started to talk to her more when they found out that she knew a secret about almost everyone at their school. Even than they only really talked to her just to get blackmail material. Jenna was at the top of the food chain but was still just as lonely.

Jeremy understood why she was so quick to take the Squip. All he had to do was mentioned that it would help whatever she was going through and that was that. He still felt incredibly guilty about that but Jenna has, and still does, assured him that it’s her fault as well. The idea of her thinking that no one cared about her broke his heart. He made it his mission that she would never feel that way again. That none of his friends would.

Their group quickly became the theater kids all thanks to Christine. Over the summer she got them all into different musicals. Their sleepovers ended up in an all out sing-a-long until their voices gave out or they collapsed in a pile of giggles. Everyone, with the exclusion of Rich and Michael, is in the musical this year. The two did tech. Michael didn’t like the attention and neither did Rich. Plus the brightness of the stage lights irritate his scars. They’re not fully healed yet and he’s worried about making them worse.

By the time the duo got to lunch, everyone else was already there. Jeremy took his seat in between Jenna and Jake, Michael right across from him. The two shared a smile before Jeremy dug his lunch out of his school bag. Christine was the only one not that the table yet, he was sure she was off somewhere bothering Mr. Reyes about writing their take on the musical faster. If there’s one thing you don’t mess with, it’s Christine and her musicals.

“So I’m guessing we’ve all seen the cast list?” Brooke asked, a smile on her face.

Conversion broke out after a moment of silence. Everyone was talking at once, congratulating each other on getting the parts that they all wanted. Jeremy was a little taken back by the loudness of the conversation, choosing to eat his sandwich and listen in. He let his eyes drift to Michael, who was leaning into Rich’s side, laughing. Jeremy swallowed hard, putting his sandwich down.

Michael and Rich announced that they were dating almost two weeks ago. Their announcement had taken the entire group by surprise. Michael drifted towards Rich like Jeremy had Jenna. Given the two of them were still each other best friends, but, you could have more than one best friend right? Jeremy guesses that’s not a problem anymore though, seeing that Rich was promoted to boyfriend. A promotion that Jeremy wanted and now was stuck playing the role of supportive best friend even though his heart was breaking.

It was selfish of him to be upset about Michael being happy, he knows. He hates himself because he can’t find it in him to be happy for his best friend. Well he could but it wasn’t genuine. It was fake and forced. His three year crush on Michael weighted heavy in his chest. It would mock him whenever he would see the two kiss or do anything really. They looked so happy together and they didn’t care who knew. Jeremy forced the little green monster in him away for now. He can cry about it later after school in the comfort of his bed.

Christine slammed her hands on the table made him snap to attention, the various conversations coming to a holt. She was grinning from ear to ear, Jeremy was worried that her face might break. Her excitement was contagious. He found himself smiling back at her, his heartbreak forgotten about for now.

“Did you guys see?” She asked, thrusting a piece of paper into Jeremy’s face. He grabbed it from her and held it so he could actually read it. It was the casting list again. “We all got the roles we wanted! Isn’t that so great? It’s amazing. Rich and Michael are gonna do tech again too!”

Jeremy was excited to hear that. Yeah, Michael told him that he really enjoyed doing tech but he never confirmed if he was doing it again this year or not. Jeremy didn’t wanna be annoying with all his questions. This would give them more time to hang out too. It’s their senior year, he’s glad that all of them could do this together before they’re scattered all over the country.

“Rehearsals start Monday!” Christine chirped, bouncing in her seat a little. She reminded Jeremy of an excited puppy, or a toddler on a sugar high.

“Wait does this mean I’ll have to dye my hair?” Chloe asked suddenly. She grabbed a handful of her hair. “Because I cannot pull off blonde hair that well.”

“I see a Party City trip in our future,” Jake looked into the idea. “Wigs for everyone.”

“By everyone you mean Chloe and maybe Jenna,” Michael laughed. He wasn’t leaning on Rich anymore, Jeremy was thankful for that. “Everyone else has the correct hair styles for their characters.Well, almost anyway.”

Jeremy looked over at Jenna who was rubbing her hair. It was buzzed so it felt kinda fuzzy. Everyone liked to run their hands over it. Jenna had to start wearing hats for awhile because it was just a natural reflex when they saw her. That was Jeremy’s reasoning anyway. He wasn’t sure about the others.

“Sure, I’ll get a wig.” Jenna shrugged. She looked over at him, down at his lunch and then back at him. She raised an eyebrow and Jeremy just shrugged. He wasn’t very hungry. He knew that she’ll be asking about it later. It was nice that she cared so much.

“There’s a joke about wig snatching just waiting to happen,” Rich commented, moving so he could wrap an arm around Michael’s middle. “I’m surprised no one’s said one yet.”

Jeremy found himself staring at where Rich’s arm disappeared under the table to hold Michael. He snuck a look at Jake, who was staring at the table. He was thankful the two of them, and Jenna, had free period next. They could hide away in the auditorium like usual and vent.

“Honestly I’m just excited to see Jeremy play Damian,” Brooke commented, making Jeremy snap to attention. “It’s really gonna make him step out of his comfort zone.”

“Our little nervous wreck JereBear is going places,” Rich said, pretending to wipe away a tear. “I can’t handle it.”

Jeremy felt his face getting red. He knew he would need to step out of his comfort zone for playing Damian. The character is the polar opposite of him, unpologiectly himself and comfortable in his own body. Jeremy was up for the challenge but he had his doubts.

“He’s gonna be great,” Michael said with a grin. “Like usual. Plus he has Jenna to play off of. It’ll be like watching them just hang out.”

Jeremy didn’t like the way that comment sounded. Michael didn’t look too happy about it either. Does he think Jeremy is replacing him with Jenna? He thought that they both made it clear that they’re still each other best friends. What’s player two without his player one? Jeremy was going to have to make sure Michael knew that he was still his number one, his favorite person. Even if the same sentiment wasn’t returned, seeing that Michael has a boyfriend who’s most likely those things to him.

The bell rung and everyone went their separate ways. Jeremy watched, from a little down the hall, Michael kiss Rich’s cheek before walking away. Knots formed in his stomach and he glared at his beaten up converses. He’s the world's worst best friend. He couldn’t even keep his jealousy down for longer than a half hour.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jake smiling down at him. “You okay?”

Jeremy sighed and shrugged. “The usual.”

Jake just hummed in acknowledgment as the two headed towards the auditorium. Jeremy glanced behind his shoulder to where Rich was at his locker, noticing the other boy staring after them with an unreadable expression on his face. Jeremy brushed it off. If anything Rich will now think that he and Jake are a couple now. Great. That’s the furthest from the truth.

Jake and Jeremy are both in love with their best friends, who are now dating each other. It totally blindsided both of them. Jake found him after school and ranted for an hour about he’s lost his chance and hates himself for waiting. Jeremy was in the same boat. If anything, Michael and Rich dating as brought the two of them closer. They bond over their broken hearts. Jenna sticks around to make sure they don’t do anything stupid. According to her anyway.

Jenna was already sitting on the stage when they reached the auditorium. They tossed their backpacks in the front row next to hers on their way up to the stage. Jeremy collapsed to the floor, moving so his head sat in Jenna’s lap. Jake sat on the other side of her. He’s been victim to being Jeremy’s footrest before. He’s learned his lesson.

“Y’know, if you keep using me as your personal pillow, people will start getting the wrong idea.” Jenna said, running her fingers through Jeremy’s hair.

“But you’re a lesbian.” Jeremy said bluntly, making Jake laugh loudly.

“People don’t know that though now do they?” Jenna questioned, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Jeremy shrugged. Jenna was out to their friends and her parents. She didn’t want the whole school knowing about her sexualitly, seeing that it wasn’t any of their business. Jeremy understood. He didn’t make a big deal about bisexual. Only his friends knew. He could ever really bring himself to tell his dad. Maybe he doesn’t have to come out to him. It could just be a thing they never talked about. He gets nervous just thinking about telling his dad, which he knows is unnecessary because his dad won’t care. He accepted Michael, and Jenna, when they mentioned being gay in passing. Even when Jake explained what pansexual was, his dad was very opened minded about learning.

“Are you guys still down for hanging out tonight?” Jake asked.

“Hell yeah. It gets me out of playing board games with my parents,” Jenna nodded. “What do you have in mind?”

Jeremy sat up with a very overdramatic groan and moved so he faced his friends. “Movies and junk food at mine? My dad’s working late again and left money for pizza.”

Jake gave him a thumbs up and Jenna nodded. They usually hung out on Friday nights at one of their houses. Jake’s been crashing at Jeremy’s ever since his dad found out about his house burning down and then the truth about his parents came out as well. It was weird at first, going from somewhat strangers to friends to roommates but Jeremy was just happy that Jake wasn’t motel surfing anymore. It put everyone at ease knowing he was safe and had a stable roof over his head.

“We should see if everyone else wants to join. If we don’t they’ll be annoyed we didn’t invite them.” Jenna said, pulling out her phone. No doubt opening the group chat.

“Sure. The more the merrier.” Jeremy said, knowing for a fact that everyone will be there. That meant more watching Michael and Rich and trying to repress his jealousy.

God, he was such an awful friend.

“You sure you two can handle watching the newest couple?” Jenna asked while typing out a message. “If you need a break we can just keep it us three.”

“We can’t keep avoiding them. We did that last week,” Jake sighed. “We can’t become the world's shittiest friends just because we can’t control our jealousy. It hurts but they seem happy. So it’s our job to be happy for them.”

“Even if you don’t mean it?”

Jake hesitated. “Yes.”

Jenna didn’t answer. She hit send and within seconds almost everyone answered. Jeremy wasn’t sure how they all managed to answer to quickly, seeing that they were in class. Or should be anyway. They decided on a time and that was that. Just in time for the period to end.

“One more class and then freedom,” Jake got up, teaching out to help Jenna. “Meet at your car after school?”

“Of course.” Jenna agreed before leading the way out of the auditorium after they grabbed their backpacks.

Jeremy waved bye to the two of them as he headed down the hall. He maneuvered his way through the various groups that liked to stop in the middle of the hall. Why? He has no idea. He’s half tempted to push them out of his way.

His classroom came into view — math with Mr. Buck. It wasn’t his favorite, nor his bet, subject but it wasn’t his worst either. He was in that little gray area. Plus he shared this class with Michael and there wasn’t a seating chart. He got to sit next to him in the back. Maybe that’s why he isn’t doing so great. The two of them always get distracted by each other.

He was about to walk into the classroom when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He got pulled to the side, stumbling a bit. His snappy comment died in his throat when he saw that it was Michael.

“Do you wanna skip?” He asked. “It’s the last class and we aren’t going much. Brooke told me at lunch that it’s just a review.”

Jeremy was no stranger to skipping. He and Michael have done it a handful of times since Freshman year.

“Sure, I’m down to skip,” Jeremy answered even though they were already towards the back stairwell. He sent a text to Jenna and Jake not to wait up for him after school. “Is everything okay? Usually you only skip when something’s wrong. Is… is everything okay with Rich?”

Michael shrugged. “Everything’s fine with him. We just haven’t hung out in awhile. Y’know, just the two of us. I figured we could before we all hang out tonight.”

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t wait to beat you in Mario Kart.”

Michael snorted. “In your dreams Heere.”

The car ride to Michael’s house was uneventful. It consisted of the usual sing-a-long to whatever band he was currently listening to and fits of laughter that follow every time. Both of Michael’s moms were still at work which worked in their favor. If one of them were home they would have to hightail it to Jeremy’s before getting caught.

Jeremy made himself comfortable in one of the bean bag chairs in front of the TV. He could tell someone else (Rich) had been sitting in it. He hated how something as simple as that triggered his jealousy. He needs to calm down and get his shit together. It was bound to happen sooner or later.  _ Pull it together you dunce. _

Michael passed him a controller, getting comfortable in his own bean bag before starting the game up. The game menu loaded but Michael didn’t make an attempted to start a new game. Jeremy knew something was up as his friend kept staring at the screen. He placed his controller down and turned so he was facing Michael, who spoke before Jeremy had the chance.

“Are we okay?” Michael asked, his voice quiet. He fiddled with his controller, not making eye contact.

Jeremy was a little taken back by the question. “Why wouldn’t we be okay?”

A shrug. “It just seems that ever since everything with the Squip went down we haven’t really hanging out, and when we do someone else is always there. I like that we have more friends and everything but I miss when it was just the two of us sometimes. It seems like you have Jenna and Jake now and everything.”

Jeremy felt his heart shatter at the confession. He thought back to the comment Michael made a lunch. Maybe he really did think Jeremy was replacing him, which couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Just because I have Jake and Jenna as friends doesn’t mean you’re not my best friend. You’re my player one, I’m gonna need you until we’re gross and old. Even after that. I’m sorry that you felt like I was… replacing you or anything,” Jeremy counted it as a win when Michael looked over at him. “With our friend group growing so quickly it was overwhelming. Besides, you got Rich out of it right? I feel the same way with him. Given it’s a bit different because he’s your boyfriend.”

An unreadable expression crossed Michael’s face. It happened so quickly that Jeremy wouldn’t have seen it if he wasn’t looking right at him. Jeremy decided to push it aside for now. They had bigger things to worry about currently.

“I’m sorry if you feel like our friendship was put on the back burner. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. Sure our new friends are great and I love Jenna and Jake to death but at the end of the day they’re not you. You’re my favorite person.” Jeremy felt himself blush at the last part. He mentally facepalmed.

“You’re my favorite person too Jer,” Michael said before pulling him into a hug. Jeremy also decided not to mention how he thought Rich would take that title. “I don’t feel like our friendship was in danger or anything. It’s just… a lot has changed so quickly. I’m not used to sharing you I guess, which is selfish. I’m sorry too. I guess I got excited about having, um, having a boyfriend that it was all I focused on.”

Jeremy hugged Michael back just as tight. “I suppose we’ll both have to make more conscious effort to hang out, just the two of us.”

“Mell and Heere versus the world,” Michael laughed, pulling out of the hug. Jeremy ignored how he instantly missed the arms around him. He felt cold. “Best buds forever my dude.”

Jeremy settled back into his bean bag chair with a laugh. “Best buds.” He said weakly as Michael actually started the game this time.

He’s glad that they talked, he is! They’ve both been a little distracted by other things and their friendship somewhat paid the price. Jeremy made a promise right there that Michael will never doubt how much he cares about him ever again. Crush or no crush. He’s his best friend and deserves to be loved and supported. To know that he’s loved and supported. Especially by his own best friend.

_ Best friend _ , Jeremy thought as the race started. The title left a bitter taste in his mouth. For this to work he really needs to get his emotions (jealousy and selfishness) under control and fast. He would be the best supportive best friend there ever was. He didn’t get a lead part in the musical for nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi: I've never done theater before so I'm just guessing with how rehearsals work and the timeline of things.
> 
> This as been a PSA.

“This is painful to watch,” Rich said from his seat next to Michael. “I’m not sure if I’ll make it through this rehearsal let alone all of them  _ and _ the actual show.” 

The two of them were currently sitting near the back of the auditorium watching rehearsals. It was about a week in and honestly, everyone was killing it. Everyone was really into the show, really doing their best with their characters and it was showing. Michael felt bad for Rich, he has to sit and watching Jake be fought over by Chloe and Christine, even if it was all acting. The three of them have history and Michael’s sure that’s all Rich can think about.

“Like I know Chloe’s with Brooke now and Christine is asexual and isn’t into Jake anymore but still. I can’t help but be a jealous little bitch,” Rich continued to rant, crossing his arms and slumping down in his seat. “You got it easy, Jeremy doesn’t have a love interest in this show.”

Michael nodded, his eyes seeking out his best friend. Jeremy was standing off to the side with Jake, a small smile on his face as he listened to what he was saying. Michael didn’t like the way Jeremy was smiling, all soft and cute. Well he did, he looked adorable and just all around happy but he was looking that way at the wrong person. He should be smiling at Michael that way, not Jake. Why wouldn’t Jeremy just tell Michael what he wants to hear already and they can be happy and be boyfriends?

Oh, yeah, because he was fake dating Rich.

It was a moment of genius that came to them while high. Normally Michael would brush off any thoughts he thought were great while smoking but Rich seemed really into the idea. He’s the one who brought it up in the first place. He figured if Jake and Jeremy thought they were no longer on the market, they’ll be so jealous that they do something.

Michael realised a flaw in the plan a week in. Yes, he noticed the way Jeremy would stare whenever he held hands with Rich in the hallway, an unreadable emotion on his face, but he’d never do anything about it. Jake and Jeremy weren’t the kind of people who would sabotage someone else happiness, especially their best friends, to get what they want. Good thing Rich thought of an end date for this whole mess. They were going to give it about month and if nothing changes-- or if they do (the preferred outcome)-- they’ll put an end to the fake dating and continue to pin over their respective best friend until something happens.

Michael knew that he still had a special place in Jeremy’s life, boyfriend or not. Their talk last week really helped calm him down. He was worried and scared that he was getting replaced and he was glad to know that wasn’t the case. He was still the top best friend, above Jenna and Jake. That filled him with an odd sense of glee. He figures it’s like how Rich is his best friend but he’s nothing compared to Jeremy, as awful as it sounds. Just how Jake is Rich’s number one. It’s a whole thing.

“You don’t think there’s anything going on between Jeremy and Jake, do you?” Rich asked suddenly, grabbing Michael’s attention. “They’ve been getting really close ever since Jake moved in with the Heere’s.”

Michael paused before shaking his head. “They would’ve told us. Besides, I don’t think they’re really each other’s type,” At least he hoped so. “Why didn’t Jake move in with you and your mom?”

“Jake didn’t want to impose, seeing that we’re still building our relationship back up,” Rich shrugged, picking at one of his scars. Michael waved his hand away. “I told him he wasn’t because me and my mom are good. I made him promise he would move in if he didn’t find somewhere else by the end of summer. Never expected the Heere’s to take him in.”

“Mr. Heere has a big heart. If there’s extra room he’d take anyone who needs it in,” Michael smiled. He really was fond of that family. “I’m glad things are going well with your mom.”

During the beginning of summer last year, Rich got a phone call from his mom. It sent him into a funk for a bit. He was an anxious, angry, confused mess. One night he finally broke down and told them all what happened. His mom wanted him to come live with her, how she left and figured he would be better off with his dad because she would be constantly moving; which is no life for a child. They kept in touch during the years but Rich never told her about his dad’s abuse and drinking problem. She settled down back in New Jersey in hopes of seeing him again and soon realized the state of his living conditions. She was horrified by how her ex-husband treated her son. She got full custody of Rich (with his go ahead) and now Rich was living with his mom only a few blocks away from Michael’s house.

Michael remembered Jake’s reaction when Rich told them everything. He remembers the relief that spread onto the taller boys face, how he visibly relaxed. He seemed truly happy for Rich, hugging him a little longer than necessary but it wasn’t like Rich was complaining. He called Michael and dreamily went on about the embrace for a solid half hour.

Someone dropped themselves in the seat next to Michael, making him jump. He looked over and relaxed when he saw Jeremy, who was beaming at him. Michael loved that smile, where Jeremy was truly happy. He doesn’t see it very often.

“How was rehearsal?” Michael asked, noticing Jake taking a seat next to Rich.

“You were involved for most of it. Until you snuck away back here that is,” Jeremy laughed. “Can you believe the production budget we have this year? It’s crazy.”

“According to Mr. Reyes we got a bunch of donations because of last years ‘performance’,” Jake quoted. It was obvious that he was talking about the Squips. “We were so great at fake dying and everything that people wanna see more.”

It was a little comical. The Squips were a living nightmare and yet something good came from them. Michael was sure that Christine was over the moon once she heard about the budget. It’s the highest it’s ever been. Everyone could get a wig at Party City, maybe even two.

“Costume fittings and everything are next week, don’t forget you two.” Christine appeared out of nowhere, looking sternly at Jake and Jeremy. She handed them scripts. “Just how you forgot these.”

“Sorry, Chris.” Jeremy said sheepishly, stuffing the script into his backpack; Jake following his lead.

With a wave and a warm goodbye Christine left the auditorium in a blur of color.

“It’s adorable how she gets so excited about rehearsals,” Rich commented, linking his hand with Michael’s. “Anyway, you ready to go? My mom wants me home for dinner so we don’t have much time left to chill.”

Michael nodded, glancing over at Jeremy. He frowned when he saw his friend glaring at the floor. He was about to ask what was wrong when he stood up and walked away with a quick bye. Michael and Rich shared a confused look before looking over at Jake, who stood as well.

“I’ll go after him. I’m his ride anyway,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sure he’s fine. Just had a hard day.”

“Is everything okay?” Michael asked. He felt his concern growing. If Jeremy had a bad day he should be there to help him.

Jake shrugged. “I think so. I’ll check up on him and text you okay? Let you know if your assistance is needed.”

Michael nodded and watched Jake sprint out of the auditorium. A knot formed in his stomach. What if Jeremy wasn’t okay and lied to Jake about it? Surely Jake wouldn’t know any better. Maybe he’ll stop over for a visit later tonight. It wouldn’t be unheard of. He’s over the Heere’s a lot.

“Dude, Jeremy was totally jealous,” Rich said with a grin, standing and grabbing his bag. “It was obvious. He gets all quiet and shit when I hold your hand and mention hangout? Jealousy at its finest my dude.”

Michael supposed that was true. The timing of it was funny. He had a problem with overthinking when it comes to most things. Mostly when it comes to Jeremy. “Jake kept staring at our hands. I hate to admit it but I think this plan is actually working.”

They decided to only be touchy feely around the others, especially Jake and Jeremy. There’s no use faking it when there’s no one around but them. The casual touches took some time to get used to but he ended up not minding them. Also kissing (and anything remotely sexual) wasn’t a thing that they will be doing. Kisses on the cheek are okay but no lips. Call him an old romantic but Michael wants his first kiss to actually mean something. Hopefully with Jeremy.

Rich attempted an evil laugh, scaring away a bird in the parking lot. “It’s working!” 

Michael rolled his eyes, unlocking the car. “Get in you weirdo. I actually do want to hang out before you need to go home.”

“Aw you do enjoy my company! I knew our friendship wasn’t just you using me to get in Jeremy’s pants.” Rich mocked, a hand resting over his heart.

Michael made sure the other boy was buckled before backing up and heading to his house. “Excuse you, you’re using me just as much as I am you so hush.”

“Yo. Do you think we should maybe go a bit longer than a month? It would look kinda weird if we stop dating after a month while everyone thinks we’re happy and shit,” Rich said. “Also I don’t wanna deal with a pissed off Jeremy just yet.”

“He won’t be pissed,” Michael lied. Jeremy always got pissed, and a little overprotective, when someone hurt Michael. He would never admit it, but it made him feel special. “But sure, we can stretch it out a bit more. When are you thinking?”

“Um, fuckin, huh,” Rich thought out loud, making Michael laugh. “Oh! After the cast party. That way we can still be all cute and shit in rehearsals.”

Michael thought it over. Another month or so wouldn’t hurt anyone. “Sounds good to me.”

Rich nodded in response and played on his phone. It was a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from whatever game Rich was playing. It stayed that way for the rest of the car ride, Michael would skip a song here and there on his playlist.

Fifteen minutes later found the boys sitting in Michael’s bedroom (that was in the basement, everyone thought it was so cool). Michael was about to suggest video games when his phone dinged with an incoming text. 

**From: Jake (3:56pm): jeremys fine just stressed. hes taking a nap**

Michael felt a little better after reading the text. He was still a little concerned though. Jeremy doesn’t do well under stress. His body shuts down at some point, hence why he's sleeping at four in the afternoon. Jeremy normally hates naps. He made a mental note to check in with him later. He sent Jake a quick thank you in response.

Rich rolling off the bean bag and onto the floor caught his attention. When he didn’t move for a solid minute, Michael poked him with his foot. “Dude, what’s up?”

He replied but it was muffled by the floor. Michael poked him again causing him to turn his head so he could be heard. “Are we sure this is going to work? Isn’t it kind of wrong to lie to everyone?”

“Weren’t you just laughing evilly about it working?” Michael frowned. “I guess? Honestly I never thought about it that way. We could, um, just tell them the truth when it’s time?”

Rich had a point. Was it a bad thing that they were lying to their friends? Not just Jeremy and Jake but all of them. Michael figured the less people that knew the better. There would most likely be yelling and more problems if everyone but Jeremy and Jake knew. At this point there was nothing to tell but the truth. Or just pretend they broke up and were actually dating. They’ll cross that bridge when they there.

Michael looking at over Rich who was back to pressing his face into the carpet. He didn’t like seeing him bummed out. Rich is usually the fun and upbeat one. Michael knew that the whole situation was getting to him. Hell, it was starting to upset Michael. They both needed pick-me-up and fast.

“What time does your mom want you home again?” Michael asked, trying to plan quickly.

“Dinner time, so, um, maybe within the hour of six?” Rich rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. “Why?”

“We’re going out. Laser tagging!” Michael announced. He grabbed his keys and wallet and helped Rich up. “If we leave now we’ll have about two hours to kill. It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll never say no to laser tag.” Rich grinned, grabbing his backpack and running up the stairs after Michael. Their current problems could be put on hold for a few hours, sadly they’re not going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy was trying so very hard to not lose his cool. Playing Damian was a little more harder than he thought it was going to be. Christine informed him over the weekend that he’s going to have to do a tap number. _ A fucking tap number.  _ Who does she think he is? Jeremy is lucky that the choreography to his songs were simple enough. He’s going to end up snapping his neck trying to do this tap number. He’s been practicing with Christine and Dustin Kropp, who was in charge of teaching everyone the choreography, for the past week. He’s slowly getting it but was getting impatient with himself. It also didn’t help that Michael and Rich seemed to be increasing their PDA. 

It was hard not to stare (or glare) at their joint hands or the casual touches while walking or talking. Lunch was the worst time of the day for Jeremy. They were sat right in front of him. They would practically be cuddling at lunch. If he wasn’t so jealous it would be cute. He’s sure Jake feels the same way.

Watching Rich and Michael felt like he was swallowing acid. He’s trying his hardest to keep his jealousy at bay, and so far he was doing a great job. He joined the two for a video game session the other night and was totally fine. Yup. He totally didn’t go home and cry himself to sleep because they were  _ so damn perfect together _ and  _ of course Michael would never think of Jeremy in anyway but a best friend. _

The stress of the show was slowly creeping up on him as well. Opening night was coming up very quickly and the whole show was slowly coming together except his goddamn tap number. He has about two weeks before run throughs start. He’s been working his ass off everyday after school and then going home to do homework. Leaving no time to hang out with his friends. To hang out with Michael. He just wanted all of this to be over.

Movement caught his eye, making him look up. He wished he didn’t. His heart sank into his stomach as Rich put on Michael’s hoodie.  _ His hoodie. _ Something he doesn’t let anyone wear. Jeremy has only worn it a total of five times in their thirteen years of friendship. That thing was Michael’s most prized possession. Yet here was Rich, having the guts to put it on and looking adorable in it.

Rich was different though. Rich was Michael’s boyfriend so that gave him the right to wear his clothes. Jeremy was just his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He’s just Jeremy. Jeremy who was lanky and pale. An anxious, sweaty, quiet mess who can’t figure out how to tap dance without breaking his neck. Rich was so much more than him. Rich was outgoing and funny. He took pride in his appearance and didn’t give a damn about what other people think of him.

Michael deserves someone like Rich. Jeremy is last person Michael deserves.

Jeremy shoved the rest of his lunch back into the brown bag and stood up. He didn’t bother saying anything as he left. Almost tripping as he went to pick up his school bag. He tossed his lunch into a trash can on his way out of the cafeteria. He had to get out. Had to stop torturing himself. Had to get the fuck over himself and his stupid feelings and just be  _ fucking happy for Michael. _

He ended up in the bathroom. He doubled checked no one was in there before locking himself in the handicap stall and sinking to the ground. Tears spilled out of his eyes. He couldn’t stop them even if he tried. He muffled his cries with his hand, already feeling pathetic enough. No need for someone to hear him. He made a choking sound as he tried to laugh. Like anyone would even care if they did hear him.

He was the world's worst friend. He couldn't survive lunch anymore. His jealousy and heartbreak were strangling him. Weighing heavy on his shoulders. Laughing in his face whenever he saw the two of them. Jeremy wonders how Jake feels about everything. He probably has his emotions in check. He always looked genuinely happy for Rich. Some actor Jeremy is.

Jeremy has thought about what would happen if he just confessed his feelings to Michael. He would ruin everything but he wouldn’t care. It would make these horrible feelings go away right? He laughed at himself. Like he would ever admit his feelings. Michael was finally happy. Who is he to take that away? What gave him the right? His jealousy? His lack of dance skills? He let out another sob.

The sound of the bathroom door barely registered in his ears. He froze as footsteps made their way over to his stall, knocking following. Through his tears he saw Michael’s white high tops, something else that made Michael, well, Michael. His hoodie, the headphones he always wore around his neck, and his sneakers. The three things that made him stand out. At least to Jeremy anyway.

“Jer?” Michael asked, his voice light. “It’s just me. Just Michael. Can you open the door for me?”

_ Just Michael, _ Jeremy shook his head. Only if Michael knew how much he actually meant to Jeremy. He was so much more than  _ just Michael. _

He stood slowly, wiping his eyes in an attempt to look put together. He knew that it wouldn’t help. His eyes were red, his face puffy and tear tracks ghosted his cheeks. There’s no use keeping Michael waiting when he knew what Jeremy was doing. He opened the door but looked down at his feet. He couldn’t face Michael. He’s the worst friend ever.

Jeremy heard a sharp intake of breath before arms wrapped around him. Jeremy let himself melt into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. He buried his face into the crook of his shoulder, noticing that Michael was wearing his hoodie again. Jeremy hated that he was glad Rich wasn’t still wearing it.

“It’s okay Jer,” Michael rubbed his back in slow circles. “Whatever it is, it’s gonna be fine. I got you.”

Seeing that Jeremy couldn’t blurt out what was wrong for obvious reasons, he let out more sobs. He hated how much he felt at home in Michael’s arms when he didn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve Michael or a lead role. Jeremy knows that all of his friends would disagree, Chloe didn’t spend a hour giving him a pep talk for nothing. He could laugh. It was for nothing. His thoughts are spiralling and he has no idea how to get out.

Jeremy Heere was tired. He was tired of his damn emotions. He was tired of feeling like the worst best friend out there. He was tired of rehearsals. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go home and nap.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there in Michael’s arms. It felt like forever, the tears just wouldn’t stop coming. They slowed down eventually, soon becoming nonexistent. He reluctantly stepped out of Michael’s hold, wiping his face dry with the sleeve of his cardigan. He was exhausted. Mentally and physically.

“What’s wrong?” Michael prompted, sounding concerned. “You don’t have to tell me but I’ll help in anyway that I can.”

_ Breakup with your boyfriend and date me and just love me more than a friend.  _ Jeremy shook his head, roughly rubbing his eyes. Michael’s hands came up to stop him. “I’m just tired. I guess the stress from the musical and senior year is catching up with me.” He didn’t lie, just left out the biggest and most pressing issue.

Michael frowed. “You were so excited to play Damian though. Is it not what you thought it would be?”

“It’s… harder than I expected. The one number, ‘Stop’, is a tap number. Christine saw a bootleg of the show or something and now wants to recreate it because it was  _ so fantastic and everyone will love it _ . Only problem is that I haven’t tapped dance since, well, since never. It’s the only thing I’m struggling with.”

“I’ve seen you at rehearsals though, you’re slowly mastering it. You’ll get it down Jer. It looks like you’re only having trouble with the group part at the end,” Michael gave him one of his dopey half smiles and Jeremy’s heart almost beat out of his chest. “The little bits in between you got down perfectly. Jeremy have, um, have you been sleeping? You look a little tired.” He looked a little hesitant about asking.

Jeremy shrugged. “Kinda? Christine has me here sometimes after rehearsal and even on days where there’s not rehearsals. When I get home I do my homework and usually Jake or my dad wants to talk or hangout so, um, yeah.” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Please keep in mind that this is a high school production, not Broadway or anything. Christine can get a little carried away sometimes about everything but don’t work yourself to death, okay? You’ll get the routine down,” Michael gave his hands a squeeze, making Jeremy realize that he was still holding them. “After rehearsals today I’ll come over and we can just chill. I’ll help you with your homework and then we can watch Netflix. There’s this new documentary I wanna show you and if you happen to fall asleep during it,” He shrugged. “Oh well.”

Jeremy felt his bad mood slipping away. Leave it to Michael to make him feel better in a matter of seconds. “I really like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Michael smiled and dropped his hold on his hand. “Now, the bell rung already but if I go to class now I’ll get in trouble-- and don’t you dare apologize!” He added on quickly as Jeremy opened his mouth. “Do you mind if I crash your daily auditorium hang out?”

“You’re not crashing, there’s always a space for you,” Jeremy smiled and followed Michael out of the bathroom. He didn’t bother to clean up. He looked like a mess all the time anyway. He’ll wait until Jenna made him go. “Now let’s go, Jenna and Jake are probably gonna send out search party soon.”

* * *

Apparently Chloe was lying about not being able to pull off blonde hair. Christine and the girls did a Party City run the night before (much to Jake’s disappointment) and got the wigs everyone needed. Chloe was currently standing off the side in full costume, looking very much like Regina George. They were just waiting on Madeline and Brooke to finish getting into costume so they could practice ‘Meet the Plastics’.

Jeremy was sat on the edge of the stage, kicking his legs against the sides. He leaned back on his hands, scoping out the empty seats. He could vegaly see Michael and a few others in the tech booth in the back. Rich was backstage helping with props and backdrops.

He was feeling better. Apparently all he needed was an almost mental breakdown. Michael was a huge help. Jeremy pretend not to notice how Michael kept an eye on him throughout the beginning of rehearsal. He only retreated into the tech booth when someone needed him.

They rehearsed the beginning numbers as soon as all the members were there. After ‘Where Do You Belong?’ they stopped so everyone could get into costume. It was the first time doing the numbers with everyone in their costumes. Jeremy was excited to see how they all turned out. Brooke helped the costume department a lot. She’s a natural when it comes to putting outfits together. Jeremy’s was simple. Skinny jeans, sneakers and a graphic tee under an open flannel. His hair was styled a little, just enough so his curls aren’t in his face like usual.

Jenna tapped his shoulder to get his attention, holding her hands out to help him up. He smiled in thanks before fixing his clothes. He looked everyone over, double taking at Brooke. They chose to get her a brunette wig since Gretchen is the only one that doesn’t have blonde hair. It was weird. Especially when Brooke went to stand next to Chloe. It looked like they swapped hair.

“Places people. Places!” Mr. Reyes instructed, clapping and waving his hands.

Everyone quickly scattered, not wanting to be yelled at. The drama teacher has a diva side that no one knew about it. Jeremy thought it was funny if anything. He still hurried to his place not wanting to hold everything up.

Rehearsals went fine, per usual. Jeremy was standing backstage watching Brooke sing ‘What’s Wrong With Me?’ and was trying not to tear up. Brooke had an amazing voice, all his friends did. They had no idea they all could sing until Christine broke out her karaoke machine one night. Needless to say it became a normal occurrence.

Christine and the others practiced the dialog, only messing up a little here and there. Jeremy wasn’t really needed to the next couple scenes. It was mainly the Halloween part of the show they were foucing on, Damian isn’t in any of those scenes until later. He was wandering around the back, minding his own business, when Dustin appeared in front of him.

Jeremy may or may not have screamed.

“One last practice before rehearsal is over,” Dustin grabbed his arm and dragged him through backstage and out into the hallway. On the way out they passed by Rich, who sent him an encouraging thumbs up. “I have a great feeling about this!”

“That makes one of us.” Jeremy mumbled and quickly changed into his tap shoes when they reached the rehearsal room.

The thing is with Dustin, he was very optimistic about everything. Literally  _ everything _ . Jeremy never saw him without some form of a smile on his face. He was a great teacher, very patient and didn’t mind repeating step a dozen times. Mr. Reye’s put him charge of choreography after finding out he’s classically trained. Dustin was also part of the ensemble, playing one of the mathletes.

“Okay,” Dustin clapped and moved to stand next to Jeremy. “It’s just the group part you’re having trouble with. So we’ll practice that and then do a run through the song.”

Jeremy just nodded and tried his hardest to shake his nerves. Dustin started to go over the number, slowing down the moves step-by-step. Was Jeremy being a little dramatic about learning tap? Probably. It’s not his fault he lacks the ability for most dance numbers.

The hour moved by slowly.  Jeremy didn’t realize that there was an hour left of rehearsal. Normally he was on stage running lines and performing so time gets away from him. It was just this one stupid part that messed him up. He also wasn’t sure when other ensemble members entered the room and were helping with coaching him through the number. He may be the most pathetic dancer in the group but he’s giving his best dammit. The counts as something.

Turns out his best was actually working out.

It was a little messy and one hundred percent perfect but he managed to master it. Well not master it but  _ whatever _ . He’s excited and very proud of himself. Dustin was even grinning, jumping around the room when Jeremy managed to make it through the number the second time with little screw ups. The whole group was practically screaming with excitement. Jeremy knew he was bad but damn. Was he really  _ that  _ bad? It was entertaining nonetheless.

“Yes Jeremy!” Dustin high-fived him before hugging him tightly. “That was fantastic!”

Jeremy couldn’t stop grinning, a laugh bursting out of him. It was weird to think that just hours ago he was spiraling into self deprecation because of this number. Okay maybe not just the musical number but, again, whatever! He’s proud of himself! Dustin’s positive thinking was rubbing off on him.

He waved bye to the group and rushed to get changed. He totally forgot that he was still in costume. His tap shoes were loud as he hurried down the hall and to the boys dressing room. Jake, Michael and Rich were the only ones in there. He glanced at the clock and noticed that rehearsals ended ten minutes ago. Why were they waiting for him? Jake was his ride but Michael wasn’t coming over until he dropped Rich off.

“Rich told us that he saw Dustin drag you away,” Michael explained. “How did it go?”

Jeremy faltered for a second before shrugging. He was sure his smile gave him away but he didn’t want to tell everyone just yet. He wanted to wait until it was rehearsed on stage and then  _ bam _ . He nails it and his friends freak out.

“I think I heard Mr. Reyes talking about how he wants you to do it on stage soon,” Rich said. Michael sent him a look. Rich raised his hands in surrender. “Not to freak you out or anything!”

Jeremy shrugged again, pulling his shirt off. He heard Rich wolf whistle and opted to ignore him. He knows it’s nothing impressive. He’s pale and lanky and has weird freckles. He slips his shirt on quickly and does the same with his pants. It’s not weird to change in front of the three of them. He lives with Jake, Michael’s his best friends (sleepovers, duh) and Rich is, well, Rich. He doesn’t seem to care.

“Oh, by the way, I’m hanging out with Jake after this,” Rich turned to look at Michael, reaching out and fixing his hair. “So I don’t need a ride.”

Michael cleared his throat, looking a little dazed. “I’m actually hanging with Jeremy. What are the odds?”

Jake and Jeremy exchanged a look as Jeremy attempted to put on his converses standing up. He was usually able to do it, it’s a skill he’s mastered over the years. His skills seemed to have abandoned him, seeing that he almost face planted on the floor if Jake wasn’t standing next to him.

“And on that note, let’s get going before Jeremy hurts himself.” Jake joked, helping the smaller boy stand up straight.

“Haha,” Jeremy deadpanned, fixing his shoes and then grabbing his school bag. “But for real, let’s get out of here.”

The four headed out of the school and to the student parking lot. Michael and Jake ended up parking near each other. Michael was going to drive Rich and Jeremy was going to go with Jake. He hopes that Jake and Rich don’t end up hanging out with them. As awful as it sounds. He’s just really looking forward to getting his homework done and then falling asleep during the documentary. He knew that Michael suggested it for that reason. If all four of them hang out it’ll never happen. Would it be weird to be in the same house as your boyfriend and not be near him? Jeremy has no idea, seeing that he’s been single his entire life. He doesn’t think so at least.

He glanced over at Jake as they headed back to their house. They’ve taken to calling it that because, honestly, it is both their house. It took Jake a while to stop saying ‘Jeremy’s house’ or ‘The Heere’s’. His dad calls him the honorary Heere. Jeremy remembers the happiness on Jake’s face when his dad said that one night over dinner.

Jeremy wanted to ask Jake how he was doing with the whole being in love with Rich mess but he couldn’t find the right way to word it. Normally Jenna would be the one to ask. He wasn’t great with bringing up conversation topics. Why would Jake want to be reminded of his crush before going to hang out with said crush? Jeremy decided to stay quiet.

His good mood was still thriving, no matter how tired he was. He somewhat mastered the number! That’s a huge thing for someone who can’t dance that well. He wasn’t going to let his jealousy take over this time. Michael deserves a supportive best friend and dammit, Jeremy will be just that. If Jake can do it, why can’t he? He may cry a little but that’s just the cost he’ll have to pay.

Even if he has to sacrifice a part of his, Michael’s happiness is worth it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jake likes to think that he’s a great best friend. Sure there’s the issue with crushing on one of his best friends, who was in a relationship, but besides that. He didn’t let that get in the way of the friendship. At first it was hard. He and Jeremy had taken to avoiding everyone in their friend group besides Jenna because she knew what was going on. Jake was in love with Rich, Jeremy loved Michael but Michael and Rich were dating. Plot twist, he knows. He honestly didn’t see it coming. 

Either way, as much as it hurt, he didn’t let his jealous get in the way. He locked it away deep inside him and let it be. He’s sure it’ll rear its ugly head again sooner or later. He’ll cross that bridge when he gets there.

Jake’s happy for Rich and Michael. They’re both awesome people and deserve to be happy. He hates to admit it, as much as it hurts, but they make a cute couple. He can’t deny that, not even Jeremy could. Good thing they had each other to rant to night after night.

“Beauty and the Beast or The Princess and the Frog?” Rich asked from his spot on the floor, holding the two movies out. “I honestly can’t choose.”

“Why not both?” Jake suggested, propping himself up on the pillows. “We’ll watch one first and then the other one.”

“You’re a genius.”

“I try.”

Rich put one of the movies in before climbing back up onto the bed. Jake wasn’t sure what one he put on but either one was good. They were two of his favorites.

Jake was glad that this was something that didn’t change. When he and Rich first became friends, they would always watch a Disney movie whenever they hung out. Jake learned that Rich hasn’t really seen any and made it his mission to show him  _ all  _ of them. Old and new. Rich was hesitant at first, claiming that Disney movies were for kids and not ‘cool’. Jake shrugged and made him watch them anyway. He learned later on that Rich’s Squip made him unsure about the movies. Either way it’s become their thing. There isn’t one movie they haven’t seen.

Jake was a little worried that it would change after the events of The Play and the take down of the Squips. That Rich wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. Turns out it was a shared fear. Jake went to visit Rich in the hospital, which surprised the shorter boy. Jake was getting used to his crutches and wanted to check up on his friend. It was tense and awkward until Rich opened his mouth to apologize. Once he started he couldn't stop. He voiced his fears about Jake not wanting to be his friend anymore and how he was  _ so fucking sorry about burning his house down. _

Jake wouldn’t lie, it took a little work to get back to where their friendship once was. If anything, they’re closer now than they’ve ever been. Sometimes they both had bad days, turning to each other to make sure they're not going anywhere.

Rich went to every physical therapy session with him, offering moral support and being a shoulder to cry on when things got hard. Jake had a problem with pushing himself a little too hard. He just wanted to get off those damn crutches. He didn’t want to start senior year that way. He got cleared a few weeks before the school year started, he just couldn’t do anything too straining. The musical was perfect. Playing Aaron wasn’t straining at all. He didn’t have any big dance numbers like the rest. Just the two songs at the end are when he’s really doing anything. He has a cane that the doctor instructed he use when he needs. Rich laughed the first time he saw him using it.

“You look like an old man,” Rich shook his head. “That cane needs an upgrade.”

This lead to them looking at stickers online for hours. When they came in the mail Rich decorated Jake’s cane, placing them carefully so they didn’t overlap too much.

Rich was also very supportive when he decided to move in with the Heere’s. He was little upset that Jake wasn’t moving in with him and his mom but understood. Jake didn’t want to get in their way. They were just rebuilding their relationship and the last thing they needed was him moving in.

Mr. Heere was a lifesaver, literally. Jake had casually mentioned that he was getting tired of motel surfing, having to move to a new one when the owner started getting curious. Jeremy invited him over for dinner that same night and next thing he knew Mr. Heere was inviting him to live with them. Jeremy seemed into the idea, urging him to do it. He knew that Jeremy did it on purpose, knowing his dad would ask about his personal life. Jake’s never been that great at lying to the faces of people he cares about. Mr Heere saw right through his lies of ‘oh yeah my parents are doing great’. He ended the dinner close to tears and having a new place to call home.

His friendship with Jeremy got a lot better too. If anything, Jake thinks of him as a brother more than a friend. They became close quickly, having late night heart-to-hearts. That’s how they both came clean about their crushes. They were working on a plan for them to ask their respective crushes out but they never got to put it into action. Rich and Michael came out about their relationship and that was that. No use going forward with the plan, it would just be a dick move.

Jenna became a great friend as well. They never interacted much, before and even after everything with the Squips. She and Jeremy had drifted towards each other after everything went down, just like he suspects Michael and Rich did. Jenna was way more trustworthy now. She came clean about why she was also so obsessed with other people's business and turned over a new leaf. The two of them even helped Jenna buzz her head the first time. Jake was felt strangely honored that Jenna trusted him (and Jeremy) enough to help her with something so big.

Jake’s glad he has Jeremy and Jenna. They became a steady support system. Of course Rich was part of it as well but it’s not like Jake can go to him about his gay panic. Not when Rich is the one who’s causing it in the first place.

Rich singing along to the opening song of The Princess and the Frog caught his attention. He looked over at his friend, a smile making its way onto his face. He couldn’t help it. Rich was too damn cute. Hot too. Cute and hot. Talented as well. Jake never knew Rich could sing until last summer. He has Christine to thank for that discovery.

“This movie is the shit,” Rich snuggled into the pillows more, making himself comfortable. “I wish I had Tiana’s work ethic and drive. She an inspiration.”

Jake hummed in agreement. He turned his attention back to the movie, moving to get a little more comfortable. His arm ended up being flush against Rich’s but neither of them made an attempt to move. It wasn’t weird, they cuddle all the time watching movies. It’s just something that was normal for their friendship. Was it different now though? Seeing that Rich as a boyfriend? Jake wasn’t sure. No matter what it was platonic cuddling: nothing more, nothing less.

At least that’s what he’s telling himself, his increased heartbeat telling him something completely different.

* * *

Jake stood in awe as Jeremy preformed ‘Stop’ flawlessly. Just the other day he was having a meltdown about the number and now here he was absolutely killing it. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched him. He was really fucking happy Jeremy finally got it down.

Looking around he found that he wasn’t the only one. He saw Chloe and Brooke standing on the other side of the stage, a huge grin on both of their faces as Jeremy did the number. Jenna was next to her looking proud as hell. Jake could relate. Christine was on stage with him, seeing that her character is the reason why the song was happening. Even she couldn’t keep the look happiness off her face for too long.

He peaked out around the curtain, seeing Michael standing halfway down the center isle. Jake couldn’t make out his express from this far away, the stage lights blinding him a little. He thinks his jaw his hanging open which would be a good response to what’s happening.

“When did Jeremy get good at dancing?” Rich appeared at his said, his eyes glued to the stage.

Jake shrugged. “Beats me. I know that Christine and Dustin have been working him harder than most. He’s been beating himself up over this number for weeks.”

Rich frowned. “It looks like his hard work paid off though. He’s singing  _ and _ dancing. Like, I know that’s what a musical is and shit but holy hell. This is Jeremy we’re talking about.”

He didn’t have to explain further, Jake knew what he meant. Jeremy is a great actor, he’s great at charades and when they decide to act out movie scenes instead of watching actual movies. Musicals are a whole new step for him. He’s lanky and clumsy by nature. No one in the squad doubted his ability to do it but it was surprising how quickly he picked up on it. Jake’s sure if you ask Jeremy he would say it wasn’t quick. Jeremy is just hard on himself, maybe a little too hard sometimes.

The number came to a close, Jeremy and the ensemble striking a pose before everyone (mostly the squad) lost their collective minds.  They all huddled around Jeremy, who looked slightly out of breath but was beaming.

“I was honestly expecting it to be a shit show,” Chloe said before smiling. “I’m actually glad that it wasn’t.”

Brooke sent her girlfriend an exasperated look before pulling Jeremy into a hug. “You did great! You worked your ass off and it shows.”

Jeremy looked a little overwhelmed by the ongoing praise, not really knowing how to react. Jake looked over his shoulder to see Michael making his way to the stage, looking a little stunned. Jenna was finishing with her own hug, which Jeremy returned just as tight, when Michael reached the group.

Jake noticed that he looked flustered, which was a little weird. Was he that blown away from his best friend’s performance? He also noticed Rich sending Michael a wink and a knowing look before disappearing backstage again.

“Jeremy, that was amazing!” Michael finally said, maybe a little too loudly. He looked elated, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We gotta celebrate later. We gotta…. get stoned in my basement!”

Jake chose not to comment on Michael’s version of celebrating. Didn’t he smoke weed without needing a reason? Jeremy seemed into the idea, if his bubbly laugh and nodding were anything to go by. Jeremy looked as flustered as Michael but Jake at least knew why. His crush was fawning over him, Jake would react the same if it was Rich.

Michael pulled Jeremy into a tight hug, which Jeremy returned right away. Jake looked away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. Which was weird. It wasn’t like the two were dating, as much as Jeremy wished they were. It was sweet just to see how great their friendship was though. They were almost as great as Rich and Jake.  _ Almost. _

“Amazing job Jeremy!” Mr. Reyes appareed, not clapping for once due to the hot pocket in his hand. “I was blown away! Keep that spirit and energy for the actual show and you’ll be golden!” He took an alarmingly big bite from his hot pocket. “Jake and Christine, you’re up. ‘More Is Better’ time.”

Everyone cleared the stage and the stage crew brought out. Jake was really impressed by the sets this year. Given they have the huge ass budget to thank but still. The group did amazing work. Plus, everything was on wheels that locked into place so it made it easy to quickly change scene. That’s what David, one of the stage crew members, told him anyway. Jake was curious about how it all worked.

As he and Christine got into place, he noticed Rich and Michael off to the side of the stage. It looked like Rich was laughing at Michael, fanning himself and pretending to swoon. Michael looked embarrassed and still a little flustered. He pushed Rich lightly as he walked away. He wondered what that was about.

His attention was brought back to Christine as the music started up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Big Hero 6 if you haven't seen it lmao

For once, Jeremy wasn’t seeing his friends in rehearsal. They were all currently sitting around Jenna’s family room. There was two couches and a loveseat set up in a ‘U’ shape around a large coffee table. The table was currently being used as a nail salon, Chloe painting Christine's nails after she did Brooke’s.

Jeremy was sat next to Jenna on the loveseat, facing the TV as Rich and Jake played Mario Kart. Michael was talking to Brooke on one of the couches, looking at her nails in awe. Jeremy thought it was adorable. Michael always had an interest in painting his nails but could never build up the nerve to ask one of the girls to do it for him. Sadly he and Jeremy weren’t very good at it. They both tried once and more ended up on Michael’s fingers than his nails. Maybe tonight he’ll have the courage to ask one of the girls to do it. 

“I would totally bring Mufasa back,” Jenna said, putting her phone in her coat pocket. “Without question! His death ruined my childhood. Why would you pick Tadashi of all characters?”

“Tadashi’s death fucked me up big time,” Jeremy defended. “He died trying to save that son of a bitch Professor Callaghan. Hiro needs him alive, he already lost so much after their parents dying. He didn’t have to die! Mufasa’s death is sad but just,” Jeremy made random gesture with his hands before sighing. “ _ Tadashi _ .”  

“It’s a lost cause Jenna,” Michael walked around the table and squeezed himself next to Jeremy and the arm of the loveseat. “Jeremy is emotionally traumatized by Tadashi’s death. He cried for hours after we finished the movie.”

“The one death I will never forgive Disney for.” Jeremy nodded.

“You’re insane.”

“You chose to be friends with me.”

“Touché.”

Screaming from in front of the TV caught their attention. At some point Christine traded with Rich and ended up destroying Jake in Mario Kart. Jake didn’t seem that upset about it, if anything he was impressed. Rich was the one screaming and high-fiving Christine. None of them (Rich and  _ only _ Rich) were able to beat Jake. It seemed that Christine did it on the first go around.

“Eat shit Jake!” Rich laughed, making Jake roll his eyes.

Jenna stood up after she checked her phone. “How about no one eats shit and we have pizza instead. Rich, come help me. The pizza dude is here.”

The two headed out of the room, Rich still going on about Christine winning. Once he was out of earshot, Christine turned to Jake and raised an eyebrow.

“Does he think I haven’t played Mario Kart before?”

That got a laugh out of everyone. Jake answered with a shrug. “Who knows.”

A few minutes later Jenna and Rich returned with the pizzas. Rich set a pile of paper plates and napkins on the coffee table before helping himself to the first slice. Everyone followed his lead and soon the room quieted down due to everyone being too focused on eating.

“Chloe?” Michael ask, breaking the silence. “Would you, uh, paint my nails after we’re done eating?”

Jeremy smiled to himself. He knew it was bound to happen at some point tonight. He was oddly proud that Michael asked Chloe.

Chloe gasped and nodded, putting her pizza down and digging around the large container of nail polish. Jeremy didn’t even know they made that many colors. Chloe, forgetting about her pizza, made her way over to where Michael was sitting. She gave Rich little time to move before sitting down.

Michael placed his own pizza to the side as Chloe started pulling out colors she thinks would work on him. He looked so excited, really taking Chloe’s suggestions seriously. Brooke moved so she was sitting on the floor, leaning against Michael’s legs to see his options.

Jeremy knew he was smiling like an idiot, if Jake’s nudge was anything to go by. The two of them where now on the loveseat, Michael moved to the couch to sit next to Rich when he came back with Jenna. It bummed Jeremy a little bit but it’s all good! They’re boyfriends, of course they’d wanna sit next to each other.

He has gotten better at getting his jealousy under control. He no longer had daily spiraling thoughts about how he doesn’t and never will deserve to date his best friend. Michael was still happy dating Rich and that’s all that matters. It didn’t put a dent in their friendship and Jeremy wouldn’t let it.

He’s just glad that they’re not the type of couple that was glued at the hip. The type that would always be with each other. Just how the other day they were both in the same house but not with each other. They didn’t make Jeremy and Jake the awkward third and fourth wheels. They did their own thing with their own best friends. Rich didn’t even freak out when he and Jake barged into Jeremy’s room and found him asleep on Michael’s chest. Jake told him later that Rich cooed and took a picture before walking out. That reaction confused them both.

“Why not go classic black?” Jenna suggested. “It’s badass yet classy.”

“Maybe red?” Christine chimed in. “Red always looks nice. Oh! It would match your hoodie!”  

“What do you think Jer?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy faltered for a second before shrugging. “Black sounds like a good idea. Um, or maybe a dark blue?”

“Of course you suggest blue.” Jake teased.

So what? It’s his favorite color. Sue him. Actually don’t. He’s broke.

Michael thought it over. “Do you have a blue?”

“We got every color,” Chloe rummaged through the container, pulling out the right color. “So dark blue?”

Michael nodded and Chloe handed the container to Brooke. She patted her thigh, getting to work when Michael put his hand down.

Jenna took a picture of the process and Brooke watched with interest. Christine was looking through Netflix for a movie to watch. Jeremy glanced over at Rich to find that he was already looking at him. Shit. Was Jeremy looking at Michael too long? Were his feelings displayed right on his face and now Rich knows? Oh shit. He’s dead. Rich could beat him in a physical fight anyday. There’s no way his staring could pass for just friendly. Rich didn’t say anything or make a move to defend his boyfriend from the weird staring. He glanced between Jeremy and Jake before going back on his phone.

Jeremy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He really didn’t know what he would do if Rich opened his mouth. Jeremy isn’t that great at making up stuff on the stop. Lucky for him Rich didn’t seem too bothered by it. Maybe he saw it as just Jeremy watching his best friend get his nails done. Michael did look insanely happy, it was impossible not to look at him.

A few minutes later Chloe was finished. She screwed the lid back on as Michael looked at his nails with a smile. Jeremy loved that something so simple could make him so happy. Michael really appreciated the small things. He thanked Chloe about ten times as they dried.

He showed Rich quickly before racing over to Jeremy, beaming. “Look!” He waggled his fingers in Jeremy’s face with a laugh.

Jeremy grabbed his hands to still them and looked Chloe’s work. It was indeed dark blue and it looked a little sparkly. It looked really cool. It suited Michael well. He returned his friends smile and dropped his hand before he held it for too long. “Looks great, Micah.” 

A faint blush made its way onto Michael’s face. Michael always blushed a little at the nickname. Jeremy thought he would’ve been used to it by now. It’s been a nickname since childhood. Given he hasn’t called him that in a while. Jeremy liked being the reason Michael blushed, seeing that it’s a rare feat.

“We’re watching Coco!” Christine declared, gracefully belly flopping onto one of the bean bag chairs.

“Oh fuck yes,” Jake grinned and moved to sit next to Christine on the other bean bag. “Coco is a masterpiece.”

“You say that about every Disney movie.” Rich pointed out, going and sitting on the last bean bag. He pushed it closer to Jake’s before getting comfortable.

“The animation though, and the storyline? The music?  _ Ugh. _ Fuck me up Disney.”

“Okay. Christine please start the movie before Jake has a chance to continue whatever the hell he is saying.” Chloe spoke up. She was sitting on the couch again sandwiched between Brooke and Jenna.

Michael looked around the room at their friends, at the TV and than at Jeremy. He leaned in to whisper. “Do you wanna get out of here? This movie makes me cry and that’s the last thing I wanna do right now.”

Jeremy nodded. He’s seen this movie a thousand times even though it was fairly new. He has Jake to thank for that. “Sure,” He paused. “Aren’t you Rich’s ride?” 

A shrug. “I’m sure Jake can give him a ride home. I’ll go ask before the movie starts.”

Jeremy watched as Michael got up and went over to Rich. He squatted down next to him, looking from his boyfriend to Jake. Rich nodded and Jake gave a thumbs up before Michael stood and wondered back over.

“Jake’s gonna drive Rich home,” Michael explained before pulling Jeremy up. “Now let’s go. I want a McFlurry.”

* * *

Jeremy is pretty sure they witnessed a drug deal happen while sitting in the McDonald's parking lot. They parked in their usual spot near the back of the lot. They enjoyed their McFlurries and people watched, it was one of their favorite pastimes. Michael was in the middle of telling Jeremy about his family’s upcoming trip to the Philippines in the summer when a shady looking car parked a few spots away.

They were quiet as they watched the deal happen, Michael whispering a made up story about the exchange. He casually hightailed it out of the parking lot when a cop came by. No way they were gonna be caught up in that mess.

“I can’t believe people are selling drugs in our innocent state of New Jersey,” Michael shook his head, looking distraught. “No wonder it gets a bad reputation.”

“Michael, I hate to break it to you, but you smoke weed,” Jeremy rolled his eyes at Michael’s gasp. “Pretty sure that’s illegal. You even have your own dealer.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.”

“Hush. I’m a saint. I would never do something so illegal. Especially smoking the marijuana.”

Jeremy let out a laugh, maybe a little too loud. He couldn’t help it, Michael was being ridiculous. He shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he looked over at his friend. Michael was smiling, focused on the road. He glanced over at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jeremy shrugged. They were almost to his house. “So, um, how’s everything?”

“Everything is good,  _ mom _ ,” Michael spared a glance over at him, sticking his tongue out. “For real though. Life’s pretty alright at the moment.”

Jeremy nodded. He was really glad to hear that. He looked out the window as Michael pulled into the driveway behind his dad’s car. He put the car in park but Jeremy didn’t make an attempt to get out. He stared at his house and sighed. He chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

“Jer?” Michael asked, the sound of a seatbelt unhooking could be heard. “You okay?”

Jeremy didn’t know what to say. He was annoyed with himself. They were having a great night, why was he feeling so upset all of a sudden? Usually hanging out with everyone improved his mood all night. He even got to hang out with Michael!  _ Get your shit together. _

“Do you think I’ll ever find someone?” He said suddenly. He wasn’t sure where that thought came from. Sure, he’s been thinking about how he's tired of being single but it’s not like he could do anything about it until he’s over Michael. It wouldn’t be fair to whoever he ended up dating.

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?” Michael sounded a little surprised but sincere. “There’s someone out there for all of us, at least I like to think so.”

Jeremy nodded. He thought about his mom and dad. They seemed so happy together. Little Jeremy didn’t ever see them fighting, he didn’t know parents could fight. It all went to shit after his eleventh birthday. He’s worried that the same thing will happen to him. He doesn’t want to build a relationship with someone just to have it ripped away. It was stupid. Most relationships end with a break up or marriage anyway. Even then it could end badly.

“I don’t want to end up like my parents, like my dad,” He stared at his house. “Alone and working a lot. He has me, yeah, but doesn’t he get lonely? I know I do and I’ve never had a relationship to miss to make me feel that way.”

“Just because you’ve never dated doesn’t take away from your feelings, Jer. I bet a lot of people feel that way,” Michael shifted to face him better. “You won’t end up like your parents. Every relationship has its ups and downs but your parents just weren’t working out. I think if they stayed together it would’ve turned out a lot worse. It could’ve ended up toxic and affecting not only them but you too. More so than it already has that is.”

Jeremy knew that was true. Most of his friends parents were still together. Michael’s moms got married at a young age and they’re still going strong. He rubbed his eyes hard and once again Michael reached out to stop him. Jeremy has a habit of rubbing his eyes until it gives him a headache. It just gave him something to do with his hands when he’s upset. He’s ruined too many cardigans with his picking.

“I guess just seeing you with Rich got me thinking,” Jeremy played with Michael’s fingers, liking how smooth the nail polish felt. “Even Chloe and Brooke, and whatever is going on with Christine and Jenna. It’s hard not to feel lonely when all your friends are dating someone. God that sounds so selfish.” He laughed weakly.

“It’s not selfish,” Michael said. “Also Jake isn’t dating anyone so you’re not the only one.”

Jeremy knew he was trying to lighten his mood with the joke but all he could muster was another weak laugh. “I’m sorry for ruining the night with my emotional baggage. I’m just being stupid.”

“Hey, don’t start that again. You’re allowed to let things out, Jer. It doesn’t matter if you think it’s stupid. You could never bother me, okay? I rather you tell me things instead of bottling it all up,” Michael said seriously, his joking tone gone. He paused for a second before speaking again. “Is there anyone you have a crush on? Maybe we could all help you get a date.”

Jeremy could tell Michael wasn’t into that idea, he didn’t sound too convincing. He shook his head and shrugged again. “There is someone but it’s no use. They’re dating someone.”

A pause. “Do I know them?”

Jeremy was still rubbing his thumb over Michael’s nails. “Yeah.”

“Is it Christine?” Michael asked quietly. When Jeremy shook his head he guessed again. “Brooke?”

“It’s not a girl,” Jeremy said, instantly regretting it. There was only few not single dudes that they both knew. He looked over at Michael who’s eyes had grown wide. Jeremy felt his anxiety starting up. He needs to leave this conversation immediately. He forced a laugh and unbuckled his seat belt. Michael took his hands back. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Thanks for listening to my mess haha. I’ll see you later.”

“Jeremy, wait-!” Michael started but Jeremy was already out of the car and closed the door behind him.

He tried his best not to run up his porch steps. Before he went in, he sent Michael a wave and hurried into the house. He didn’t move until he heard Michael drive away. He sank to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

God he was so  _ stupid. _ What was he thinking telling Michael he had a crush on someone? No doubt he put two and two together, he wasn’t stupid like Jeremy. He fucked up so badly. Things will be so awkward now. Maybe if he pretends the conversation never happened it’ll just go away. It probably won’t. Michael will tell Rich and Rich will come and defend his boyfriends honor against his creepy best friend.

Okay so maybe he was spiraling a little.

“Jeremy, Jake? Is that you?” His dad called from somewhere in the house.

Quickly, Jeremy stood up and wiped his eyes. He wasn’t sure when he started to cry but it wasn’t anything new for him. Crying over Michael seemed to be his newest hobby. He cleared his throat before answering.

“It’s just me dad. Jake stayed to watch a movie.”

His dad appeared from the living room, still dressed in his work clothes. His shirt was untucked though and his tie wasn’t on. Jeremy smiled, knowing it looked forced, and tried to walk past him. He just wanted to go to bed.

“Did you walk home? You look a little tired.”

“Michael drove me home,” He tried pushing the conversation from five minutes ago out of his head. “I am tired though so I’m just gonna go to bed.”

Jeremy moved to head up the stairs but his dad stopped him. He put a hand on his shoulder and frowned. “Are you okay kiddo?”

Jeremy stared down at his feet. He didn’t want to get into it with his dad but maybe he could help? He has been trying to be a better father since last year. Don’t people usually go to their parents for help? He felt his eyes filling with tears and his throat felt tight. Looks like that answers that question.

He let himself cry, his shoulders started shaking and he squeezed his eyes closed. His dad pulled him close, rubbing his back. That made him cry harder. He couldn’t remember the last time his dad held him so tightly.

His dad shushed him, whispered comforting things into his ear but Jeremy couldn’t hear over his crying. His mind was going a mile a minute. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was starting to get his emotions in check and then Michael had to go and, well, be  _ Michael _ and it all went to shit.

Jeremy’s not sure how long the two of them stood there but soon his sobs turned to sniffling. He stepped out of the embrace and wiped his eyes. His dad sent him a smile and directed him to the kitchen. “I’ll make some hot chocolate and we’ll talk.”

A couple minutes later found the two Heere’s sitting at the kitchen table. His dad was looking at him expectantly. Jeremy went to speak but realized he couldn’t tell him dad what was wrong because his dad doesn't know that he’s bisexual. Doesn’t know that he likes guys as much as he does girls. This heart-to-heart is about to get little more deep. It’s now a coming out.

“So, first thing’s first,” Jeremy said shakily. He wrapped his hands around the warm mug. “Um… I’m bisexual.”

He watched his dad morph into a look of surprise before he smiled. “I’m proud of you son. Thank you for telling me.”

Jeremy knew it would be painless, seeing that his dad accepted his friends. He felt maybe it would be different seeing that Jeremy was his own kid but obviously not. His dad was still smiling, looking at him to continue.

“I’m bisexual and have a crush on Michael!” Jeremy shouted, covering his mouth. He didn’t mean to say it so loudly. He dad looked a little taken back.

“Isn’t Michael dating Rich?” His dad asked.

Jeremy nodded, feeling ashamed.

“Well, I’m not surprised,” His dad said. Jeremy’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Oh c’mon kiddo, I’m your father. I knew something was up with you. You get this certain look whenever Michael’s around. If that’s not love I don’t know what is.”

Jeremy felt his face getting red. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? You can’t control who you like Jeremy. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone and being open about it. Given, maybe not voice it in this situation but it’ll work out. Have you thought about telling Michael?”

Jeremy shook his head fervently. “No. No no no. I can’t. He’s happy with Rich. I can’t mess that up for him just because I can’t get over him.”

“I can’t force you to do anything but I respect your decision. I knew some people who would try to break relationships up because they wanted to date someone. I’ve seen the way Michael looks at you too. Hang in there kiddo. Love is confusing and can be messy sometimes but it’s all worth it in the end. Thought I don’t think I’m the best person to be telling you this.” His dad chuckled.

“No, you are. You’re my dad. Just because you and mom didn’t work out doesn’t mean you’re not qualified,” Jeremy said, looking at his dad. What even was this conversation. “I won’t lie, I am a little scared that I’ll end up like you and mom did. What if I find someone, or even end up with Michael, and it goes south? I don't think I could handle that.”

His dad sighed. “Jer, just because your mother and I ended up not working out, doesn’t mean it’ll happen to you. I’m sorry you had to deal with our fighting. It’s not something I wanted you to be exposed to. Sadly, heartbreak is just part of life. Breakups and divorces are too. You can’t let that fear stop you from putting yourself out there. If you don’t, you’ll never meet the person you’re going to spend your life with. Maybe it’ll be the first person you date, maybe it’ll be a fifth. No one wants their hearts broken but sometimes that’s just how it goes.”

Jeremy felt really proud to call this man his dad. He didn’t know his dad would be so insightful. He felt a bit better about everything. He won’t start dating anyone though. His heart still belonged to someone who didn’t even knew he had it.

“Chin up kiddo. It’ll work out, you’ll see,” His dad finished his little speech. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Thanks dad.” Jeremy said. He stood and gave him a quick hug.

“Anytime,” His dad smiled but stopped him before he walked out of the room. “I’m proud of you.”

Jeremy felt himself tear up again. He returned the smile before leaving the room and headed up stairs. He actually believed his dad when he said it’ll be okay. For the first time all month, Jeremy went to bed not feeling like the entire world was on his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick: thanks so much for the kudos and comments and for just reading my nonsense. I'm anxious and don't know how to respond to comments so thanks a ton for the nice words! This fic was self indulgent but I'm glad people are enjoying it. 
> 
> Anyway-- onwards to the next part my dudes

Rich was surprised by how quickly opening night was coming up. Two more days and then it's go time. He would be lying if he said he’s wasn’t glad. As much as he loved seeing his friends kill it, he could tell it was wearing them down a bit. They would get frustrated whenever they messed up one of their lines or a dance move. Jake told him that he swears he knows everyone’s lines better than his own.

He made his way up the tech booth where he knew Michael was hiding out at. The sound of his friends talking filled the auditorium, it faded just a little bit when he entered the booth. Michael was the only one in there to his surprise. He had the headset on, inplace of his usual headphones, and was watching the stage with interest. Rich followed his line of sight and smirked when he saw what, or who in this case, Michael was watching.

“Staring at Jeremy’s ass again I see,” Rich took a seat next to the other boy. “It does look great in those jeans.”

Michael nodded, not even trying to deny his ass starting. “He should wear skinny jeans more often. He doesn’t like to because he’s skinny enough as it is, it’s makes him self-conscious.”

Rich raised an eyebrow. “Are you even aware of all the Jeremy facts you drop?”

“What?” Michael questioned, finally looking over at Rich. “No I don’t.”

“You literally just did, without any prompting. It’s like your job or something.”

“You’re just as bad with Jake then,” Michael accused. He sighed and turned back to the stage. “We’re both messes I guess.”

Rich didn’t like how fast Michael was with dropping the banter. Usually it goes on for a while. He leaned closer and stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He didn’t look tired, though it was hard to see at this angle. His glasses were blocking his eyes. He was slumped forward a bit, leaning on his arms but that’s just his normal posture.

“Is everything okay Mike? You seem upset.” Rich asked. He knew something was up when Michael didn’t attempt to complain about the nickname.

“I’m worried about Jeremy. I don’t know what it is but something’s wrong.”

Rich frowned. “He seems fine to me. He’s been all smiles for the last couple days.”

“That’s what’s wrong. They’re so forced. They may look convincing to you and the others but you guys haven’t known him for thirteen years. He did the same thing when his mom left so I wouldn’t worry,” Michael ran a hand through his hair. “Also the months following everything with the Squips. He was having nightmares and shit but didn’t want to bother me. Normally I can read him like book but I’m at a loss with this one.”

Rich remembered Michael telling him how tense it was with Jeremy after the Squips were defeated. The two friends (mostly Jeremy) had a lot of things to apologize for. It took a little bit for things to get back to where they were. Jeremy showed up at Michael’s doorstep one night in tears, apologizing again and again. He came clean about all the nightmares and how he’s afraid Michael would realize how pathetic he is and leave him. The confession promoted Rich to tell Michael about Jake, how it was an almost similar situation.

Was it selfish that Rich was glad his and Jake’s situation wasn’t as… intense? Probably. He kept that to himself though.

“Have you thought about just asking him?” Rich asked. “Do you think it’s about the conversation that happened in your car the other night?”

Rich got a frantic phone call from Michael that night. He wasn’t making sense, talking so fast that Rich couldn’t understand him. It was only after Michael finished his tangent that Rich had him repeat himself but slower. Apparently Jeremy started talking about how lonely he was and his fears of dating. He then admitted on crushing on someone,  _ a boy _ , who wasn’t single and Michael knew. Seeing that they were Jeremy’s only friends it narrowed it down to two people. He all but ran out of the car leaving Michael in a panic. Apparently Jeremy’s been acting like the conversation, and confession, never happened. It was driving Michael crazy.

Michael shrugged. “Maybe? He was really upset about the whole thing,” A sigh. “I’m worried that this fake dating thing has gone too far. What if that’s upsetting him?”

“So what? You’re not gonna date ever again in fear of upsetting Jeremy? As far as he knows, we’re actually dating.”

“I won’t upset Jeremy if he’s the one I’m dating!” Michael snapped, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. “I’m almost positive that he confessed to having a crush on me.”

“Well, either you or me,” Rich tried to lighten the mood but the attempt failed. “What do you want to do? If you want to do the break up earlier than planned I’m for it.”

Michael groaned and shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think Jeremy needs the added stress of worrying about me post-breakup  _ and _ planning your demise.”

“I’ll hide behind Jake, he’ll protect me with his strong arms and boyish charm. Not even Jeremy could resist that.” Rich smiled a bit.

“News flash: they’re roommates. I’m sure Jer’s used to it by now.”

“Oh my god they were roommates.”

Michael let out a laugh, throwing his head backwards. Rich smiled at the sight, glad that his fake boyfriend was at least laughing. Rich laughed because Michael was laughing. It died down eventually and Rich turned to Michael again, a little more serious.

“Really though, whatever you want to do I’m totally on board with. It’s not supposed to make you upset,” Rich picked at the hem of his shirt. “Maybe it’s working a little too well.”

“We only got a little over a week left, right? Jeremy and Jake need to focus on the show. I’ll be fine, I swear. I just get weird when it comes to Jeremy. I overthink and analyze everything,” Michael played with his headset before putting it back on. “Now back to business. We both don’t need Christine  _ and _ Mr. Reyes on our cases later about a slip up.”

“True,” Rich shuddered at the thought. He fixed his own headset and followed Michael’s lead. “I’m here to help, my dude.”

* * *

It was opening night and spirits were high. Rich was backstage helping the cast get their microphones on. Michael was talking to the rest of the crew through the headsets, making sure everything was in place before the show starts.

He made his way down the hall and to the boys dressing room. Jeremy and Jake were finishing getting ready. Jake was styling his hair as Jeremy did his makeup, covering a few blemishes on his face. A few members of the ensemble were in the room but they were already mic’d. It’s just these two idiots that needed them.

“Alright, mic time,” Rich said, going over to Jake. “You’re the last two who needs them.”

"Saving the best for last I see.” Jake smiled at him. Rich tried to ignore how much he loved that smile.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Rich rolled his eyes and positioned Jake so he could get the mic on him. It was a little challenging seeing that Jake’s taller than him. “But yes, actually, I am. Jeremy that is.” 

Jake laughed, shivering a bit when Rich’s hand skimmed his back. Rich would admit he fought Michael on being the one that mic’d Jake. That wasn’t creepy, right? If anything he should’ve thought it out more. The first couple times he was a nervous wreck, afraid he was crossing a line. It wasn’t like there much contact anyway, Jake did most of the work. Rich just set the pack right in the back and fed him the cord under his shirt.

It was over as fast as it started, Jake setting the mic in place before taping. Rich repeated the action with Jeremy, who seemed to be a nervous wreck. He doesn’t blame him. It’s opening night. Who knows who came to see the show. Besides the parents, that was obvious. Rich was happy to say that his mom was even in the audience. She wanted to see the show he and his friends worked so hard on, even if Rich himself wasn’t in it

Michael appeared in the dressing room a few minutes later, walking straight to Jeremy. He didn’t acknowledge Rich right away, which was planned. The two of them were setting up for the breakup, making it somewhat obvious that it was gonna happen. They toned down the PDA and didn’t interact with each other much.

“Break a leg Jer,” Michael grinned. “But not seriously. Please don’t actually break your leg.”

Jeremy laughed. “I’ll try not to.”

Michael pulled his friend into a tight hug, whispering something in his ear. Rich was guessing it was a pep talk if Jeremy’s demeanor was anything to go by. He seemed a little less nervous and was smiling to himself. Rich felt like he was interrupting a private moment so he went back over to Jake.

“You’re gonna be great,” Rich said, leaning an arm on his shoulder. Jake was sitting down so he could actually reach it. “You’re gonna be the best Aaron Samuels this worlds ever seen!”

Jake blushed, he actually  _ blushed. _ Rich bit back his smile. This boy was just too damn cute sometimes. “Thanks Richie.”

Rich was now the one blushing and he hoped Jake couldn’t see it. Jake hasn’t called him that in so long, he couldn’t remember the last time. It made his heart skip a beat and bubbly happy feeling settled in his chest. It took him off guard and he didn’t hold back his smile this time. He knew he was grinning widely, his cheeks kind of hurt.

It seemed that Michael and Jeremy were done having their moment. They were laughing about something but were interrupted by Christine, who was coming to collect Jeremy and Jake. Rich noticed that the ensemble members were no longer in the room. It was almost start time. Michael gave Jeremy a fist bump before he left the room, Jake following after him with a wave.

After the three actors were gone, Michael and Rich headed for the tech booth. They’ll be there controlling the lights and dealing with any problems with the mics or anything else that might happen.

“Is it just me or is it weird that opening night is on a Thursday?” Rich asked as they entered the booth. “The Thursday to Saturday thing is odd.”

“Mr. Reyes’ couldn’t get Sunday,” Michael explained. “Apparently there’s a spelling bee or something happening and it couldn’t be rearranged.”

Rich just shrugged, not really caring for the reason behind it. Their friends still got their three nights to shine and he was stoked to see how the audience responded to it.

Michael dimmed the lights and the audience stopped talking all at once. Rich put on the two spotlights, making Jeremy and Jenna visible to the crowd. Rich could tell that they were both very much in character. Jenna was more layback and Jeremy was acting bubbly and, for lack of a better word, overdramatic.

The opening music for ‘A Cautionary Tale’ started up and the show was underway.

* * *

The applause from the audience was  _ insane _ . Rich thought they would never stop. After putting the stage lights back on, he and Michael left the tech booth to get a better view of the bows. They’re friends absolutely crushed it! Rich was crazy proud of all of them. They deserved the thunderous applause and more.

He followed Michael’s lead and took out his phone, recording his friends as they bowed. He was mainly focused on Jake, whose face was a little flushed. He looked so happy Rich found himself matching his grin. It was infectious.

After the group bows the actors left the stage. Michael and Rich hurried to the front of the auditorium before it got crazy with people leaving and climbed up the stairs. They made their way backstage to find their friends. They didn’t have go very far, everyone was in the hallway outside of the stage door talking over each other.

Jenna and Jeremy were off the side, talking animatedly in their matching blue suits. Michael hurried over to the duo, hugging Jenna tightly before hugging Jeremy. Rich snuck up on Jake, jumping onto his back while he talking to Chloe and Brooke. The taller boy stumbled a bit but managed to stay up right. Chloe rolled her eyes, still looking a lot like Regina, while Brooke giggled. It was really weird to see them in costume, though they both could pull off each other hair color.

“You were amazing!” Rich exclaimed, messing up Jake’s hair before jumping off his back. “Best performance I’ve ever seen.”

Jake’s smile was radiant. “You worked the lights really well. A master at lightening.”

“What can I say? I’m a natural talent with finding the perfect lighting.” His cool demeanor was ruined by the wide smile on his face.

Jake pulled him into a hug, catching him off guard. He wasn’t complaining. Jake’s hugs were the best thing ever. He felt safe whenever he got hugged by his best friend, the love could really be felt. Rich had it so bad for this boy and he didn’t even know. The nights where they would talk about finding someone, Jake would always get a little bummed out. If only Rich had the guts to tell him that he doesn’t have to look any further because  _ I’m right here and I love you a fuck ton.  _ But no. Rich decided that it would be better to fake date someone else in hopes to make Jake jealous. He’s not really sure if it’s working or not. Michael seems pretty confident that it is. Jake’s just good at hiding his feelings more than Jeremy. With parents like his Rich doesn’t blame him.

Christine appeared in the hallway and everyone flocked to her, giving her compliments and praise. Rich ignored how he felt disappointed when Jake pulled away from the hug to go talk to Christine. It was weird watching Jake kiss both Christine and Chloe during the show. His jealousy flared up  _ a lot _ but Michael was there to keep it at bay. They’re just acting like they like each other. Jake’s not gonna end up dating either one of them again.

After the cast party, Rich swore to himself that he’s going to tell Jake the truth. Consequences be damned. He really hoped it worked out in his favor and he’ll end senior year and start college with a hot boyfriend who was a dork and knew the words to every Disney song. God, Rich loved the big goof so much.

Michael appeared next to him and draped an arm around his shoulders. “I can’t believe our time together is almost over.”

Rich quickly looked around to make sure no one heard only to realized there was no one in the hall anymore. When did that happen? He didn’t think he zoned out that long.

“Aw, are you gonna miss holding my hand?” Rich asked, pouting. “My sweet, sweet kisses?”

Michael shoved him away as he puckered his lips and tried to kiss his cheek. They both laughed. “I was gonna say yes but nevermind, I change my mind. I’m glad we’re breaking up. Jake can have you.”

“That’s the dream.” Rich sighed.

“C’mon, let’s put everything away and grab our shit. I want Taco Bell.” Michael tugged on his arm, leading him out of the hallway and towards backstage.

Rich felt like someone was watching him. Before the door shut behind them, he looked back and saw Jake standing there. There was a frown on his face and he looked… sad. Rich was tempted to shake his arm out of Michael’s hold and rush to his friend but the door closed and through the glass window he could see Jake walk away. The look on his face registered as Michael let go and took of his headset. He knew that look. He sees it on Michael’s face daily. A look he could only describe as longing.

It hit Rich all at once. Maybe Jake was jealous. There was no heterosexual answer for that look, that he knew for sure. Rich knew that Jake was looking right at him so there wasn’t a possibility of the look being for Michael.

All Rich knew for sure is that after the cast party Saturday night he’ll be ‘broken up’ with Michael and will be putting his heart on the line. Something in his gut told him that it’ll go well. He’s really hoping he isn’t wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter but it got away from me while writing so here we are

It took Jeremy longer than he would like to admit to realize that Chloe had invited people who weren’t involved in the musical at all to the cast party. It was that or they just showed up when they heard there was a party. He doesn’t know why he thought it would just a small get together. This is  Middleborough. Someone hears about a party, everyone hears about a party. 

He followed Jake to the kitchen, where various drinks were scattered on the counter. Chloe’s older brother had boughten all the alcohol she wanted for the party. Their parents were out of town for business, leaving Thursday night after the show. Jeremy thinks her brother went out. He’s the kind of person who wouldn’t want to be caught dead partying with teenagers. Though, what twenty-something year old would?

He eyed Jake warily as the boy poured himself a cup and downed it in one good. He wrinkled his nose. That was straight up vodka, not even one of those fun flavored ones. Okay, something was wrong. Jake didn’t seemed bothered by using his cane when they were leaving. Maybe it’s getting to him? Jeremy looked around. No one was staring at him because of it. They ended the last show on such a high, Jeremy didn’t want it to be ruined for Jake.

“Jake? You good?” Jeremy asked, watching him take other drink.

Jake shook his head. “Nope. I’m gonna do something really stupid.”

Jeremy was both alarmed and interested. “Wanna tell me what it is?”

Another drink. “I’m gonna tell Rich that I love him.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. No. Fucking nope. Jake can’t do that. It’ll make everything awkward and tense. He’ll just end up getting hurt, or if it goes his way Michael will be hurt and then Jeremy would be the one hurting someone. His grabbed the plastic cup out of his hand and tried his best to be intimidating. He knew it wasn’t very convincing.

“As much as I admire you for wanting to tell Rich, it’s a terrible idea! Someone’s going to end up hurt.” Jeremy said in a hushed yell. He doesn’t want anyone to overhear.

“I know, which why I said something stupid,” Jake shrugged, not looking intimidated by Jeremy at all. “I’m tired of feeling like shit, I’m tired of having this love for him that I can’t do anything with. Is it selfish? Yeah but I need to do this. If I want to get over him I at least need to be rejected for real.” Before Jeremy could talk, or make a move to stop him, Jake walked out of the room.

Jeremy stood there, panicking as he tried to think of a way to stop Jake. It’s not like he can drag him away or stop him in any physical way. Jake was stronger than Jeremy ever will be. He’s using his cane though so maybe Jeremy could take it, leaving Jake moving slower than usual.

Okay, no. That was just mean.

Out of ideas, he helped himself to a coke and leaned against the counter. He need to think of a plan and fast. He knew it was kinda useless, Jake won’t listen to him. He’ll just have to do damage control when needed. He really hoped it wasn’t needed. Maybe Jake would wise up and change is mind. Or just chicken out like so many times before. Jeremy didn’t know what would happen but y’know, wishful thinking and all.

Though Jake had liquid courage and positivity on his side. Jeremy was no match against that. He sighed, poured his coke into a plastic up and added some of the vodka Jake had. It was gross but he couldn’t taste it that much. He wasn’t planning on drinking but the situation called for it. He couldn’t handle the shitshow that was about to go down completely sober.

Taking a page out of Jake’s book, he drank all of it pretty fast and helped himself to another.

“Jeremy!” Jenna appeared next to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. “I’ve been looking for you, where’s Jake?”

“Off to do something really stupid.” Jeremy mumbled.

Jenna stopped walking when they reached the living room. He could see their friends sitting on two of the many couches. Why do all his friend’s houses have more than one couch? He saw Rich and Michael amongst the group. He stood on his tiptoes to get a better look as he skimmed the room. Jake wasn’t anywhere in sight. Maybe if Jeremy third wheeled all night Jake wouldn’t go through it. It would suck but he’d do it.

“What’s he gonna do?” Jenna raised on eyebrow.

“He’s gonna tell Rich the truth.” Jeremy said, watching her eyes widened. He’s sure she’s thinking the same thing as him. “He left the kitchen after having a few drinks and I haven’t seen him since. We can’t let him go through with it.”

Jenna was quiet for a moment. “Would it be so bad if he did? He’d just get rejected and hopefully move on. Rich wouldn’t let something like that ruin their friendship.”

Okay, he wasn’t expecting that response. He could see where she was coming from but couldn’t bring himself to agree. He won’t let his friends get hurt if it can be avoided. “He’s setting himself for heartbreak, Jenna. Or what happens if he tells Rich and his feelings are returned? What happens then? Rich breaks Michael’s heart just to date someone else? That’s not fair to Michael in the slightest-- and I’m just not saying that because I love him and he’s my best friend!”

Jenna seemed a little taken back by the small outburst. “Okay, you have a point. It’ll turn into a teenage drama movie if we don’t stop him. We just need to keep an eye on Rich and Jake, make sure they aren’t alone together.”

Jeremy nodded, taking a long sip of his drink. He tried not to gag, he added a little too much vodka. Jenna continued to lead him over to their friends as he drank, making him stumble over his feet a little. He ungracefully sat down on the couch, leaning heavily on Michael.

“How many drinks have you had? Don’t think I didn’t see you stumbling over here.” Michael laughed. Jeremy thought he would make an attempt to shove him off but he didn’t.

“This is my second,” Jeremy shrugged. He’s not gonna drink much more. He’s a lightweight, usually gone after three drinks. “ Relax. It’s all good in the hood.”

So maybe he was a little more tipsy than he thought. He sipped his drink, half heartedly listening to Chloe explain what her parents did for a living. He knew that her mom was a lawyer and she was intimidating as hell. Her dad, well, he had no idea but he was very nice. Maybe he owned a bakery! Yup. Her dad’s now a baker. He also wants to know why there was so many damn couches. Also, he was really comfortable laying on Michael.

“Why are there so many couches?” He found himself talking without his own permission. Is that a rude thing to ask? Maybe her parents collected vintage couches. Kinda like how Michael collected vintage things.

He felt Michael laugh. Jeremy loved his laugh a lot. He loved Michael a lot. “Are you sure you had more than two?”

Jeremy nodded, sitting up more. He looked over at Chloe, waiting for answer. “Micah, hush.”

“Yeah  _ Micah _ , hush.” Rich said with a laugh.

Jeremy glanced over at the couple. He was filled with a sudden rage, or maybe it was just the alcohol mixed with his ever growing jealousy. Rich wasn't allowed to call Michael that. That was reserved for him  _ and only him _ . He doesn’t care if Rich is Michael’s boyfriend. That’s a no. Doesn’t matter who.

Michael was looking at him strangely. He was blushing hard enough that Jeremy could actually see it. They just sat there looking at each other. He wasn’t really sure what it meant but it felt weird. He watched as Michael glanced at his lips and sighed. Jeremy was really confused about what was happening. Why was Michael looking at his lips when he’s dating Rich? Who was sitting right next to him! The air around them shifted and Jeremy found himself inching forward just a bit. Michael’s eyes widened but he didn’t make a move to stop him. Jeremy was inwardly freaking out. He’s going to kiss his best friend. Maybe Jake had the right idea about being honest. He could kiss Michael and nothing was stopping him.

Until Chloe started talking.

“I have a big family,” She explained. Why did she say that? Oh, right. The couches. “We usually have the family events here since we have a big house. My mom wanted more places for everyone to sit I guess.”

“Satisfy your curiosity?” Christine laughed before focusing back on braiding Brooke’s hair.

“Yes.” Jeremy said before downing the rest of his drink. He was cutting himself off for the night. He hasn’t even been at this party for half hour yet and he’s already had a close call with Michael. No more alcohol for Jeremy. “I’m gonna go find Jacob.”

Before anyone could answer, he stood up and walked away. He tried his hardest not to stumble over himself. Shit. The alcohol was really getting to his head. He made his way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. He noticed a backdoor and shrugged to himself.

Jeremy needed to clear his head. He can worry about how he almost kissed Michael in front of everyone, including his boyfriend, later. He can also worry about Jake’s idioct plan then too. Right now he needs to sober himself up.

* * *

Jake found Rich standing alone in the hallway upstairs. He was leaving the bathroom when he saw him, leaning against the wall and staring into space. He was a little confused on why his friend was alone. He slowly made his way over to him, not wanting to scare him. Jake knew that parties still gave Rich anxiety. Oh no. What if he was thinking about the Halloween party? Where was Michael?

Actually, scratch that last question. This was the opportunity Jake was looking for. Rich was alone and Michael was nowhere in sight. They were the only two upstairs. He’ll make sure Rich isn’t having an anxiety attack first and take it from there.

He’s been avoiding Jeremy and Jenna like the plague. In all honesty, he was just hanging in the backyard with a few of his old football buddies. He lost track of time during their conversation, sobering up as well. He only realized that he should probably get a move on with his plan when Jeremy stumbled onto the deck and took a seat. Jake was able to sneak by, seeing Jeremy had his head down.

Jake knew that doing this was selfish and a totally bad idea. He was just so tired of having these intense feelings and not being able to do anything about them. Usually he would go for a run or some other physical activity but all those options went out the window after he broke his legs. Given he could probably go for a short run but it wasn’t the same. His legs always hurt afterwards.

So, here he is. About to make a stupid mistake and not doing anything to stop himself. Jake just hopes that after he’s rejected it doesn’t ruin their friendship.

“Rich?” He asked when he reached his friend. “Are you okay?”

Rich’s head snapped up, shoulders untensing when he looked at Jake. “Yeah I’m good. Just needed a break from the craziness downstairs.”

Jake couldn’t blame him. The party turned from a cast party to a house party quickly. Music was blasting from the floor below. It wasn’t as loud upstairs. It was actually almost enjoyable.

“You’re not, like, thinking about the last party we were at right?” Wow, real smooth.

A soft smile was sent his way. “No. I mean, I was when we first got here but not anymore. Pretty sure no one’s going to start a fire this time.” Rich chuckled lightly.

They stood in silence for a moment. Jake was trying to build up the courage to come out and say it. It was like there was something blocking his mouth. The words just weren’t coming out. He took a deep breath, tightened his hold on his cane and looked over at his friend. Rich was already looking at him.

“Rich, I’m about to do something stupid. Please don’t hate me afterwards or anything. It’s just something that’s been eating away at me and if I’m gonna move past it, I need a real reason to.” Jake licked his lips and made sure to keep eye contact. His heartbeat increased greatly in the matter of seconds. Rich looked like he was going to pass out. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. He could laugh. It’s a little too late now.

“Jake?” Rich asked quietly, almost like he was begging him to continue.

“Rich, I’m in love with you. I love you so much it hurts. I don’t know when it happened. Maybe it was during one of our Disney marathons, or joining you on one of your many dangerous adventures. All I know is that one day I woke up and next thing I knew I was falling for you. Hard.” Jake took a deep breath before continuing. “I know you’re with Michael, and I’m not expecting you breakup with him or choose one of us. I just… I just needed you to know. It’s been eating me alive. Making me more jealous than I would like to admit.”

Rich stood there, looking close to tears. His hands were shaking and his eyes were wide. Jake felt guilty instantly. What the hell was he thinking? He should've listened to Jeremy. He doesn’t even feel better about the situation. He feels even worse. He was about to apologize, do something,  _ anything _ , when Rich spoke up.

“I’m not dating Michael,” He said, taking a step forward. His voice was shaking but his steps were confident. “Jake, I love you too. I love you so fucking much.”

Next thing he knew, Rich had his arms wrapped around his neck and his lips met his.

It took Jake a moment to register what was happening before he let himself melt into the kiss. It was just how he thought it would be. Rich kissed like he lived. Passionate, courageous and ambitious. Jake let go of his cane, wrapping his arms around Rich’s waist and went to deepened the kiss.

That was, until he heard someone walking on the steps.

Rich broke the kiss first, smiling widely up at him. Jake smiled back just as widely before looking over at who was walking up. The smile immediately fell from his face when he saw Michael standing at the top of the stairs.

“Oh fuck.” Jake said, taking a step back. He blindly reached for his cane as he watched Michael smile at Rich and gave him a thumbs up. Jake was highly confused.

“I’ll let you explain everything,” Michael sighed, looking a little down. “At least this worked out for one of us.”

Before either one of them could answer, Michael turned around and walked back downstairs. Rich looked over at him with a guilty smile, making Jake feel even worse.

Jeremy was going to kill him.

* * *

Jeremy couldn’t believe he lost Jake, the house wasn’t even that big! Sitting outside for awhile helped a lot. He felt clear headed, sober and responsible. He rushed back into the house upon remembering what Jake was going to do. He really hopes it’s not too late.

He was about to call it quits after a half hour of searching. He couldn’t even find Jenna and ask her if she’s seen him. Michael and Rich were nowhere to be seen either. Jeremy doesn’t wanna think about what they could be doing. He groaned.  _ Focus you idiot. _

Movement on the steps caught his attention, noticing Michael’s hoodie right away. He rushed over to his friend, a greeting on his lips, when he saw that he looked upset. Close to tears. Jeremy got a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Michael?” He asked, grabbing his arms gently. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” A forced smile. “Rich got the guy he wanted.”

“What?” Jeremy asked, glancing up the stairs behind Michael. Oh god. Jake confessed to Rich and Rich liked him back. He pulled Michael into a hug, glaring at the steps. They were both dead.

“It’s not a big deal,” Michael continue. It sounded like a big deal if his tone was anything to go by. “I knew it was coming. I wish I got the guy though.”

Michael wasn’t making sense but Jeremy didn’t try to correct or question him. So did Rich lead Michael on? Did he really want Jake and decided to use Michael to get the guy he actually wanted? Jeremy hated to think so low of one of his friends but  _ what the fuck. _ He hurt Michael in the process of getting what he wanted. Michael deserves so much better.

Filled with rage for the second time that night, Jeremy let go of Michael and ran up the stairs. He took two at a time. He didn’t stop when Michael called after him. Rich, hell even Jake, hurt Michael and that’s not alright. They’re not getting away with that.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ is wrong with you two!” Jeremy shouted when he reached the top. He saw Jake and Rich talking, their heads close together and fingers intertwined. Jake looked upset by whatever Rich was saying but it didn’t register in Jeremy’s mind.

“Jeremy, it’s not what you think!” Rich said quickly, waving his hands around as if it’ll help clear things up. “Please just listen before going into attack mode.”

“Too late for that. I don’t gotta listen to anything you say,” He glared. “So what’s all this about? You used Michael just to make Jake jealous and when you finally got the boy you wanted you just drop Michael like he’s nothing?”

Jeremy knew he didn’t know the real reason but from what Michael was saying just a few short minutes ago, it’s what he gathered was happening. He felt a hand tugging at his arm but he brushed them off, knowing it was Michael. He wasn’t one for making a scene, usually Jeremy wasn’t either, but he doesn’t think clearly when it comes to Michael. Never has and probably never will.

“I don’t think that’s what was going on.” Jake said, looking very overwhelmed by the situation.

Jeremy crossed his arms and moved his glare to Jake. “I told you not to confess, that it’ll just make everything worse and look, it did! I get wanting to do something with pent up feelings Jake but c’mon dude. You don’t do that and fuck up a relationship,” He looked in between the two. “Well I guess it wasn’t a real relationship, or whatever the fuck is going on.”

He was losing steam and it was probably noticeable. He just wanted the two of them to know how upset he was. He had to help Michael, make sure he’s okay. When he turned to check on his best friend though, he was met with a look of anger. It wasn’t directed at Rich, but at  _ him _ .

“Jeremy, can you please stop talking for a second so Rich could explain himself? I’m love that you care enough to call them out but whatever nonsense you’re going on about isn’t happening!”

Jeremy went quiet. What was Michael talking about? “Rich cheated on you though. You made it sound like he was never into you. You said you knew this was coming.”

“I knew the breakup was coming because Rich and I were never actually dating!” Michael’s hands went to his hair. He looked a little crazed. “We’ve been fake dating to make you and Jake jealous.  _ Both of you _ . Rich never used me, never cheated on me, never lead me on and he never will because we’re not an actual couple!”

Jeremy’s mind was going a mile a minute. Michael and Rich were never actually dating? It was just a lie to make him jealous? It worked alright. He spent nights spiraling into self-deprecating thoughts because he’d never be as good as Rich.

He looked at the trio closely. Rich looked close to tears, Michael looked stressed and Jake still looked overwhelmed. He can’t imagine he looked much better.

“You looked so sad though, when you came downstairs.” Jeremy said quietly.

Michael sighed, dropping his hands back to his sides. “I was upset. I was upset because Rich had gotten Jake, just liked we hoped he would. I’m bummed because it’s not going so well for me.”

“You… you were trying to make  _ me _ jealous?” His voice was still quiet.

“Yes, Jer. I’ve been in love with you for years. I lost track of how many. It was an idiotic plan that I thought would work out. I get if you don’t feel that same way.” Michael finished.

Something inside Jeremy snapped. Michel lied to him. His best friend lied to him about dating someone just to make him jealous. It was a little twisted, wasn’t it? Michael played with his emotions, even if he didn’t mean it to affect him so much.  Jeremy couldn’t breathe. His hands started shaking and his vision was going fuzzy. He backed away when Michael went to help him.

“Of course I feel the same way. I love you so much Michael,” Jeremy managed to get out before shaking his head. “But what the hell? Fake dating someone? Why didn’t you just tell me instead of making me doubt myself for  _ months _ !” Jeremy knew the stairs were behind him. Good. “I’m not mad at you but this whole situation. I just… what the hell Micah.”

Michael now looked closed to tears. The sight broke Jeremy’s heart but Michael lied to him. Is he being to overdramatic about this? Nothing’s making sense. He feels a bit lightheaded.

“I know, it’s fucked up Jer. Rich and I both thought that but by then it was too late to say something. It was a stupid idea we got while high and it just kinda got a life of its own,” Michael didn’t make an attempt to step towards him again. “I’m so fucking sorry Jeremy. I--  _ we _ \-- never meant for it to upset you or hurt you. I love you too much to ever do that.”

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth. He looked over at Jake, who was holding Rich’s hand. The two just stared at each other, Jake seems pretty chill about everything that was going on. He looked a little less overwhelmed. Why couldn’t Jeremy be like that? His mind was starting to work on overdrive. He needed to get out before he has a panic attack at a house party.

“I’m not gonna lie. I’m a little upset,” He started, looking back at Michael. “I’m just really overwhelmed. I’m not mad at you, any of you, I’m mad about the situation that we’re in,” He smiled sadly at Michael. “I just need time to process everything, get my mind to shut up for a second. I’ll… I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

He didn’t wait for a response. Michael looked a little loss for words. Jeremy wanted to comfort him, just hug him and forget everything but there was a part of him that wouldn’t let him. He headed back downstairs and hurried out of the house. He didn’t stop walking even as various voices call out after him. He just wanted to go home. The world and everyone could wait until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy stared up at his ceiling, trying to find the courage to call Michael. He knows that his friend is probably beside himself with anxiety right now. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to do, he knew that it was at a stand still until he did something. 

When he got home last night, he was a mess. His mind was working overtime with trying to piece everything together. He didn’t get much sleep, faking it when his dad checked on him a couple hours after he got home. Jeremy heard Jake get home in the early hours of the morning. He wonders why Jake doesn’t seem all that upset about everything. About their best friends lying to them.  

Jeremy felt like he was being dramatic about the whole thing. His mind wouldn’t let him stop overthinking. Shouldn’t he be excited that Michael’s single? That Michael admitted to loving him back? He was having an internal battle with himself. He should just call Michael and let his best friend explain everything. Jeremy knew that Michael and Rich didn’t fake date just to screw with him and Jake. If he was presented with the idea, would be take it? Probably. He was desperate, as Michael probably was when the idea of came about.

With a sigh, he rolled over and grabbed his phone. He squinted at the screen, the brightness taking him off guard. He’s been up for hours but hasn’t bothered turning on the lights, nor opening his blinds.

**To: Michael (9:24am): can you come over? We need to talk**

He sent it before he started overthinking again. With a groan he forced himself out of bed and quickly changed out of his pajamas. Michael was probably staring at his phone all night. He’d be over in a heartbeat.

Jeremy headed downstairs, heading to the kitchen to find something quick to eat. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, seeing it was Michael. Just as he suspected, the other boy was on his way. A smile made its way onto his face without him realizing.Jeremy was looking forward to seeing him, even if things were a little messy at the moment. If they could survive the Squip, the could survive anything.

Jake was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. “Sup?”

Jeremy shrugged and took a seat across from him. He no longer felt hungry, his nerves were acting up. “Michael’s on his way over.”

Jake looked surprised by that. “I figured you’d want at least the morning to think about what went down. Are you okay?”

Another shrug. “I’ve spent the entire night overthinking. I just need to hear him out, though I’ve already forgiven him,” He watched Jake for a second before adding on: “How are you so calm about all of this? Aren’t you a little upset that Rich lied to you?”

“I wasn’t calm when I first found out. I was mad, yeah, but I got over it when I let Rich explain everything. It’s a little weird, faking dating just to make someone jealous, but what in the end no one really got hurt. I’m not emotionally scarred or whatever from what they did. Rich feel’s beyond guilty about the whole thing but it’s in the past. I got a great boyfriend now and that’s all that matters. Gonna think positive Jeremy.”

Jeremy knew that the reason Jake was always so calm about everything was that he normally thinks positively. It’s a little hard sometimes for Jeremy to think that way but he had a feeling that his talk with Michael would go well. He could feel it in his gut.

Jake stood, rinsing out his bowl and putting it in the sink. “I’m going to Rich’s, and your dad had to go to the office for something so the house it yours. You can scream at Michael as much as your little heart desires.”

“I won’t be screaming at him,” Jeremy mumbled before remembering something. “Jake? I’m sorry about last night. I know you would never intentionally hurt Michael. I just… never think correctly when it comes to him. I’m sorry, and I am happy for you and Rich.”

Jake grinned, walking back over and pulled Jeremy into a hug. “You can be scary when you wanna be,” He laughed. “But really, dude, it’s fine. We knew you were pissed because you thought we hurt Michael. Everyone knows how you get.”

“Still,” Jeremy swatted Jake’s hand away when he went to ruffle his hair. “Tell Rich I’m sorry too.”

“Will do bro. Later.” Jake gave him one last smile before heading out the door.

Jeremy didn’t have a minute to think about his conversation with Jake. A few seconds later there was a tentative knock on the front door. Jeremy frowned, usually Michael just lets himself in.  _ He thinks you’re pissed at him, remember? _

He rushed to the door, opening it when the knocking sounded again. He was greeted to a disheveled looking Michael Mell. The sight alone broke his heart. He ignored the very small part of him that was still mad and pulled Michael into a hug. He noticed his headphones were missing.

Michael hugged him back without hesitation. If he was surprised by the hug he didn’t say. Jeremy stepped back a moment later and took his hand, feeling a little courageous. Wordlessly he lead Michael to the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

“I know you’re mad,” Michael started after a minute of tense silence. “And you have every right to be. God, Jeremy, I’m so fucking sorry. Rich got the idea when we were smoking and brought it up later after he went home. I found it ridiculous at first but I was desperate. If I could take it back I would.” 

Jeremy nodded slowly along to what Michael was saying. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”  _ Oh wow, hypocritical much? _

“And chance ruining our friendship?” Michael let out a sound that sounded like a laugh. “I wasn’t gonna do that. You were still dealing with the aftermath of the Squip, so was I. I didn’t think our friendship would’ve lasted if I dropped that bomb on us.”

Jeremy thought back to how tense and awkward things were between them for a while. The Squip really did a number on their friendship. Michael was paranoid that Jeremy was gonna leave him again. Jeremy freaked out whenever Michael would venture off without him whenever they were out or with their friends. It took a lot of work but they got their rhythm back eventually. They were attached at the hip the first couple weeks following the Squipcident.

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt much, faking dating just to see what happens. It was only supposed to last a month but we decided to push it a little longer because it seemed to be working. Saying that out loud, it sounds so fucked. We pretty much emotionally manipulated you and Jake.  _ Oh my god _ Jeremy I’m so sorry.”

Jeremy recognized the quiver in Michael’s voice right away. Michael wasn’t one to cry much so when he does Jeremy knows something’s really wrong. He tugged on the sleeve of Michael’s hoodie, opening his arms for his friend to bury his face in his chest, which he did. Jeremy can’t stand see Michael cry.

“I’m not mad, I forgive you,” Jeremy said, running his fingers through Michael’s hair. “I was just overwhelmed last night, it was a lot to take in. Yeah I was upset but now that I think about it, it’s nothing major. I’ve had nights of self-deprecation but that’s nothing new.”

If anything, the confession made Michael cry harder. Well shit. So much for trying to lightening the mood.

“I am glad you’re not dating Rich though, insanely glad,” Jeremy thought out loud. “I didn’t like seeing you with him, nor did I enjoy sharing you too much. Selfish, I know, but it’s true,” He tightened his hold on Michael, who’s cries were slowly turning to sniffing. “Jenna and Jake had to deal with my endless woe is me rants.”

Michael moved a little in his arms, so he could could see his face. He didn’t make any further attempts to move, not like Jeremy was complaining. “I never meant to hurt you. I don’t think I could even if I tried.”

“I know Micah, the hurt wasn’t intentional. Honestly, if Jake came to me with the idea I can’t say I wouldn’t do it. I’m okay, you’re okay. Jake and Rich are happily dating. This can be in the past. We can move past this together, per usual.” 

“Mell and Heere versus the world,” Michael smiled, wiping his eyes. He sat up and moved so he was facing Jeremy. “Though I would prefer if we weren’t just best bros forever.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Jeremy asked, trying to hide a smile.

“Best boyfriends?” Michael asked, furring his brow. “No, that doesn’t sound right. Best, um, best boyfs?”

Jeremy let out a laugh, the serious mood lifting. He was glad that they were back to normal. “ _ Best boyfs _ ?”

“I’m doing my best. It was the first thing that came to mind, hush up!” Michael defended himself, his grin taking any bit out of words. Not like there was any in the first place. “Wow. This isn’t how I thought asking you out was gonna go.”

Jeremy stopped laughing, though he was smiling. “Aw, you’ve thought about asking me out?”

“Y’know, I take it back. I’m gonna find someone else to fake date. You’ve been a pain for the past five minutes.”

“Fake date me, just drop the fake part.” Jeremy waggled his eyebrows, leaning forward a bit. “Be the boyf to my ‘riends?” Who knew Rich’s old bully attempt would became a inside joke.

Michael pushed him away with a laugh. “Well who could say no to offer like that?”

The two looked at each other for a moment before break out into a fit of laughter. It was ridiculous. They’re both dancing around the actual questions when they the answer. Jeremy guesses that’s just how it’s gonna be. Their laughter subsided, both leaning on each other for support.

Michael cleared his throat, suddenly serious. He turned to Jeremy once more. “Jeremy Heere. I love you so fucking much. We’ve both done shitty things to each other but that’s behind us. Would you be my boyfriend? Who I spoil to death and show off to the world?”

Jeremy felt his heart skip a beat. He could tell the light mood was still there, if Michael’s smile was anything to go by, but the question was very serious. Very real. He’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

“Michael Mell, I would be honored,” Jeremy intertwined their fingers. “I love you too, like, a lot.”

Michael grinned before looking down at their hands and then back at Jeremy. He glanced down at his lips, as if asking a nonverbal question:  _ Can I kiss you? _

Jeremy answered by leaning forward and connecting their lips. Michael kisses back right away, letting go of his hand to wrap his arms around Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy’s heart was beating fast, he was sure Michael would heart it. Jeremy snaked his arms around Michael’s waist before slowly fall backwards on the couch.

Michael slowly tilts his head, and Jeremy could feel his fingertips on his jaw. His stomach was doing flips. He liked how Michael’s body felt pressed against his, that they fit together so well. Jeremy tightened his hold on Michael, who responded by parting his lips against Jeremy’s. Tentatively, Jeremy traced his tongue over Michael’s bottom lip. His heart was hammering violently in his chest. He had no idea what he was doing but neither did Michael. They’d figure it out together.

The kiss didn’t go any further but Jeremy marveled at the tenderness of it all. This was nothing like how he imagined kissing Michael. It was intense but soft and made his toes curled. It was just a simple kiss too.

Slowly, Michael breaks the kiss. He buries his hand in the crook of Jeremy’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Jeremy holds him even closer, if that’s even possible at this point. A bubbly happy feeling settles in his chest and he runs his fingers through Michael’s hair.

He’s content with just laying here for the rest of the day. Michael relaxes into him more, moving so his head was resting on Jeremy’s chest.  His hand was playing with the fabric of Jeremy’s shirt, rubbing it in between his fingers.

“Does this mean I have to let you win at Mario Kart now?” Michael asked a minute later, breaking the comfortable silence. “Like, to be a good boyfriend and all?”

“I would hope not. I’d like to earn my wins fair and square.”

“Good,” Michael sounded genuinely relieved. “I was worried about my first place title.”

Jeremy snorted. “Nerd.”

“Your nerd.” Michael mumbled.

A chuckle. “Yeah, my nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot ♡


End file.
